Life at Hogwarts
by Gollum Forever
Summary: Eve and Nadine begin their 6th year at Hogwarts transferring from Lebanon. What will await them as they join Harry, Ron and Hermione in a deadly new mission.(Love, Romance and Excitment!) R&R! I posted the whole story all at once...A fun Read I guarentee
1. The Letter

Life at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Letter"  
  
Nadine woke up on one Saturday morning. She hated waking up so early, but it wasn't likely that her Aunt would let her sleep in anyway.  
  
"Come on Nay, wake up," cried my Aunt, opening the curtains of my bedroom letting the sun pierce through my eyes. I moaned. I hate when she does that. Opening  
  
the curtains. I mumbled words under my breath as my Aunt bustled around my room. "It's Saturday," I whined heaving my body to the bathroom, barely lifting my feet  
  
off the ground.  
  
"Nadine, honey, we have to go to the Lebanese Embassy to confirm your going to Hogwarts," said my Aunt joyously. If she says Hogwarts one more time, I swear I'm  
  
going to throw up.  
  
I grew up in Lebanon. I had no intentions whatsoever to go to London, and attend Hogwarts. My twin sister, Eve, and I have been living in Lebanon since the day we  
  
were born, and we have been attending, "Middle East School of Witchcraft: Preparatory School for Young Excelling Witches. Now, we have to leave all our friends,  
  
not to mention, Eve's boyfriend, David Lauren. We were all so happy, but when Aunt's husband got that stupid offer in London for a job, we couldn't turn back from it.  
  
Sure we'd be making more money, but I know that Eve and I wouldn't be at all happy. Having to go to different surroundings.  
  
I sighed and washed my face. There was a knock on the door. Eve.  
  
"Hey," I said almost lazily.  
  
"So, ready for 'the BIG day'", she said in a mock voice. She too, was feeling as bombed as she I was. She sat down on my bed. I swept my shoulder- length hair out of my face. I had wavy, brown hair. Eve, had it a bit shorter than mine. That's how my aunt could tell us apart. She insisted on Eve to have that haircut. We could always fool my aunt and her husband so easily. I searched my closet for black jeans and a white shirt while Eve was talking about leaving her boyfriend behind.  
  
"Nay, It's not fair!" she shouted all of a sudden. She burst into tears.  
  
I ran to her side to comfort her. "I know, you think I don't feel the same way?" I cooed. Eve was taking this harder than I thought. Of course, I am no better. I lay half the night awake crying my eyes out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 -continued  
  
I was still bawling by the time I got to the Embassy, this was not right. You see, I almost never cry, well, except the time my parents died, but that's a whole other story.  
  
"It's not fair!" I choked out to my sister in between tears.  
  
"I know I know, but this can be a..a...a whole new adventure!" and she suddenly started crying. I knew this was hard on her as well, but I didn't think she should be the one crying, I was the one who had to leave the love of my life.... David. As I thought of all the good times we had together I started crying worse.  
  
"Don't cry in front of the officials, they will think you are scared and being forced to go to Hogwarts" said my aunt or as we like to call her, Mom.  
  
"But we are being forced!" I screamed at her, "You think I want to leave David?!"  
  
"Sshh, it'll be alright I promise" mom said trying to get me to calm down as the official was walking towards us.  
  
"Hello" he said trying to get the pronunciation right since he obviously didn't speak too much English, "I am Hassum Kutay, and I will assist you with our papers and flight schedules." He was quite nice in the fact that he didn't acknowledge that Nay and I were crying hysterically.  
  
"Okay, but I have one question, they will be able to come back for summer right?" asked Mom.  
  
"Of course, now will you please follow me and we can go over the details." he said politely. What he said seemed to calm me down a bit; at least I could see David next summer. For the rest of the day mom, her husband, Nay, and I were going over the details with the official. From what I understood (which wasn't much by the way), we were to leave next week...great.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Nay, who are you inviting to the party?" I asked when we got home.  
  
"I don't know, people, I guess," she said half bored half sarcastically. I happened to have asked her this about five times already.  
  
"Haha, real funny, when did you get so sarcastic anyways?" I asked not really paying attention, I was wrapping a gift for David since tomorrow was his Birthday, and it wasn't exactly working out.  
  
"I lived with you all my life, you couldn't expect it not to have rubbed off on me" she said simply and we both burst out laughing. "Hey, you want to go out tonight?" she asked with a smile playing on perfectly glossed lips.  
  
"We can't, Mom and what's-his-name (note: I really don't like Mom's husband) said we cant go out tonight" I said but then realization struck me and I smiled evilly when it dawned on me what Nay meant. "But they never said that a tiger and a werewolf can't!" I said happily. Nay and I were unregistered Animagus's. I was a white tiger and she was a white fluffy haired werewolf. It made sneaking out easy.  
  
Just then a scream erupted from the kitchen. it was Mom's.......  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Letter" -Continued...  
  
Just then a scream erupted from the kitchen..it was Mom's.......  
  
Eve and I raced downstairs to our Aunt's side. We found her cowering in a corner, her hands covering her mouth. The living room was cloudy, I coughed and blinked a few times only to see a man with sandy-hair was standing next to the fireplace looking very flustered as he brushed dust off of himself, having just obviously traveled by  
  
floo-powder.  
  
He coughed and extended his very dirty hand of soot to my Aunt who seemed to have calmed down, once she knew he was a wizard.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Baxter. I am Remus Lupin, sent from Dumbledore. I am sorry to have caused such a commotion, but I've come to send you your letters personally from Hogwarts," he said, handing Eve and me our letters, which were surprisingly heavy.  
  
Lupin looked around the room rubbing his neck. He seemed hesitant. My aunt was just standing there. I nudged her to make a move. She seemed to come out of her  
  
senses.  
  
"Do have some tea before you leave, Mr. Lupin," said my aunt; she led him to the kitchen.  
  
Eve and I stared at each other. Eve's brown eyes darted towards the letters we were holding. We ran to my room and shut the door. I really  
  
didn't want to read it. More like chuck it in the fire. Eve looked as though she were thinking along the same lines. I lay stomach down on my bed and peeled open the Hogwarts crest seal. My hands shook as well. Eve stared at hers, as if it were a bomb likely to turn on.  
  
"Come on, Eve, just open it." She opened it (more like ripping it apart) and her beautiful, big brown eyes darted back and forth the letter, each line getting wider and wider.  
  
I tied my long brown hair back, and, too, started reading.  
  
Dear Miss Nadine Skairek,  
  
Your request (I stared at "Request" ya right!) to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been successful. You are to attend and be sorted at the  
  
28th of September.  
  
A list of school supplies for your 6th year is enclosed.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Professor McConagall.  
  
I reread the letter twice and stared up at Eve.  
  
"Nay, I don't know about this," she sighed and turned away from her letter. She got up and an evil smile spread across her lips. Her black nail- polished fingers played  
  
with her short brown hair. We were thinking along the same lines here.  
  
"Are you still up for that night out?"  
  
"You bet," we both laughed.  
  
"I'll tell mom," I went downstairs to inform my Aunt that we were "Seeping"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Nay, did you read your letters?" she asked while taking the tea cups that Lupin left behind.  
  
"Yes, er, Eve and I are going to hit the sack," I told her. I was so good at lying, if I'd look you in the eye, you would think I'm an angel. Eve had that too. Sometimes, I think I'm blessed to have a twin. I sigh.  
  
Aunt nods and says, "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" she cries shrilly after me. "I won't," I call back through gritted teeth. Man! I'm 16! I think I can Take Care of myself!  
  
I enter the room to see Eve wearing tight black, leather jeans and a white tank top. "Looking good" I smile and hurriedly change into the same clothes, only I wear a light blue tank top. I dap a bit of blush on my cheeks and brush up my hair. Eve and I both stand away from each other.  
  
"Ready?" Eve calls from the other end of the room, I nod.  
  
A flash of white light blinds the room, and there, stood a leopard and a fluffy white werewolf in the middle of my room. I nod my wolf like head and head for the  
  
window. Since we were on the second floor. It is easy for a Wolf and a Leopard to jump.  
  
We were out of the house, and gone to have some fun. Little did my aunt know, we were sleeping. 


	2. OutOf Time

Chapter 2- Out---of time  
  
Once Nay and I were a safe distance from the house, we transformed back to our regular selves. "Nay, when do you suppose I should tell David about moving to London?" I asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"What! You mean you haven't told him yet!" screamed Nay.  
  
"Nadine Jacquelyn Skairek! You have no right to shout at me, I was only asking your opinion and it's my life so I can do whatever I want with it." I replied knowing that  
  
I pushed her buttons while calling her by her full name...she hated that. I was right, her face turned redder than the lip-gloss I had on.  
  
"I hate you" she said playfully once she calmed down.  
  
"I love you too, my wonderful sister who happens to know how to break things to people and-" I was cut off.  
  
"Evelyn Yvette Skairek, I will not be the one to break things to David no matter how much you try to butter me up." said Nay. That full name thing worked both ways  
  
so I was the one to go red this time.  
  
"Okay," I gave in," have things your way I'll tell him tonight". Nay smiled.  
  
"Good." said Nay and we started walking down toward the teen nightclub where we met up with David, Jackie (one of my best friends besides Nay), and John (our  
  
neighbor who happened to be a good friend). Jackie was wearing a revealing green halter/midriff top with a mini black skirt. David was wearing some baggy pants, a  
  
shirt that was way too big and some Nike Air Force Ones. And John was wearing almost the same as David only a different color shirt.  
  
"Hey" said David and he pulled me close to him by the waist and leaned down and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" scoffed Jackie after about a minute. John and Nay laughed and they went into the nightclub. After about an hour of dancing and  
  
kissing (that was only me and David), everyone was tired and hungry, so David and Jackie went to order some food while John still danced with a girl he met and Nay  
  
and I went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"Did you notice how David and Jackie were looking at each other tonight?" I asked my sister worried that something was going on.  
  
"Eve, you are so paranoid, your problem is that you can never trust a man." said Nay, fixing her hair and make-up which were perfect and didn't need fixing up but Nay  
  
always had to look her best and was quite god at it. I thought that she should be a model.  
  
"Is that a bad thing? I mean men are conniving little jerks who cheat, lie, and go out with your best friend or sister, whoever is hotter." I said starting to fix my make-up,  
  
I liked how I looked with make-up on but I hated the feeling that something was always wrong with it.  
  
"Eve, you are my sister and I love you, but you need to change, not all men are like that." said Nay applying more lip-gloss.  
  
"Oh please" I said sarcastically," this is coming from the girl who doesn't have a boyfriend, and Nay, honey, you also need to change, you can never take a risk enough to go out with a guy."  
  
"Look whose talking, I mean you can't even take a risk enough to trust your own Boyfriend" she said, she had a point there, "And besides, you know me, I don't date a guy unless-"  
  
"Unless you get to know each other and become friends before anything serious happens between you blah blah blah, I've heard it all before." I said broadly applying  
  
hairspray to my hair, it was great being a witch, I could enchant things, and like my purse in this case to carry anything I needed. "And hurry up, you put on so much  
  
make-up already, it's a miracle you can move under all that weight." I lied, she didn't need to put on anything really, only a little lip-gloss, mascara, and blush worked for  
  
her.  
  
"Lets go", said Nay shaking her head and laughing at me. I just walked with her, I didn't feel like starting a fight with her and I had to tell David I was leaving anyways,  
  
so I had too much on my mind. When we got back to our table Jackie was whispering something into David's ear but stopped as she saw us coming. I just ignored it,  
  
'Your being paranoid Eve get a grip' I thought to myself and just smiled as I sat.  
  
"Listen, David, I have something to tell you, I um I ...um...well I'm moving to London" I said quickly hoping to ease the pain.  
  
"Oh" said David looking shocked but not quite sad, "I guess we can stay in touch by letters, right?" he asked, brightening up.  
  
"Um , yea, I supose" I said a little taken back by how quickly he bounced back. 'Your being paranoid again Eve' I thought to myself.  
  
"Listen, Eve, don't look so sad, we will be able to see each other in a year, right?' he said a little too happily. I looked at Nay and she looked as though she was thinking  
  
the same as me, 'Why is he so damn happy?'  
  
"Yea I guess so," I said and put on a fake smile. When Nay looked over I knew that she knew that it was fake she had seen it so many times before, when mom and  
  
dad died, but I was a good actress and made it look real then, but now, I didn't even put effort into actually looking happy. I looked at David and knew that he bought it.  
  
Another thing to add to my list of why I should never trust men, they were ignorant of what was right in front of them, so they were easily fooled. Idiots.  
  
After about an hour more of dancing, Jackie said she was really tired and David offered to walk her home, so everyone called it a night. Nay and I were walking home.  
  
"Hey, Nay-nay," I called her that sometimes, " was it me or did David seem a little too happy back there?" I asked my worry coming back.  
  
"Yea, actually he was a little too happy, but don't jump to conclusions, he may not be like Joey-" Nay stopped talking when she saw my face and realized that what I  
  
had told her 1 year ago wasn't true, I wasn't over the fact that he had cheated on me the whole time we were going out, and with my now ex-best friend. Three years  
  
ago, I met Joey, kind, loving, and everything I wanted in a man, at least I thought. Tears started coming down my eyes as I remembered how a year later I found out he  
  
had cheated on me. And how it took one more year to convince myself I was over him. But now I knew I was over him, but not over the pain he caused me.  
  
Nay sensed this and said, "Mom and dad wouldn't want you crying over him, they would want you living your life and forgetting about that sorry-excuse- for-a-human-  
  
being." She hugged me and I knew she was right.  
  
"I have crappy luck with men don't I?" I said lightening the mood and we both started laughing. "Oh, and Nay, you know I'm going to get you back for bringing up Joey  
  
right?" And she nodded and laughed harder. 


	3. An Unexpected Party

Chapter 3  
  
"An Unexpected Party"  
  
Eve and I left the Night Club, we headed home at a quarter to midnight. My aunt might've gone to bed, so there was no way either of us could get caught.  
  
We crossed the almost deserted highway and made for Adonis Street.  
  
Eve stopped dead. "What is it?" I asked. She wheeled around as if someone had just touched her shoulder. "Eve?"  
  
"I heard someone---or something." She looked around over to the bush. Whispers that I could now hear were coming from the bushes. Eve approached the bush. I  
  
followed her, our wands held tight in our grasp. We both screamed as two hooded figures leapt out. Hooded, cloaked, they made their way to us. Eve and I backed  
  
away. I was trying to think a spell to drive them both away. My hand was shaking as I advanced forward to perform a spell, when one of them muttered something and  
  
I shot backwards, Eve helped me up. My brown hair swishing against my face.  
  
One of the figures held up its wand and yelled: "AVADA KED----"  
  
We were too quick for it. There was a blind of white light. Our teenaged selves were no longer standing there but had transformed into a leopard and wolf. We ran our  
  
animal-like selves as far as we could. We jumped into the window, transformed and fell onto my bed, breathing raggedly.  
  
"What was that?" Eve whispered, a note of fear in her voice.  
  
"Death Eaters" I said, barely in a whisper. "They were about to perform the killing curse, Eve!" My breathing was fast and shallow now.  
  
"What on earth would they want with two Lebanese girls?" she asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. But this has something to do with Harry Potter." We get the  
  
Daily Prophet delivered especially to know what was happening in London, where this famous Harry Potter lived. What Voldemort was up to.  
  
"Colloportus" I muttered. The windows were sealed shut. Eve performed a Non- Apparating charm. Those two Death Eaters will now have a very hard time to get  
  
through to us.  
  
"Nay, the Death Eaters are after this Harry Potter. It's not our business with them. What would they want with us.?"  
  
"Why would they come to Lebanon? Do you think we should tell Aunt?" I asked. Eves brown eyes widened.  
  
"And blow our cover? Tell her how we got rid of them. In that case telling her about how we are unregistered Anima---" I cut her off.  
  
"Right." I muttered. "Let's hit the sack, we'll think about it tomorrow." Eve nodded.  
  
Eve's POV  
  
Chapter 3 (continued) - An Unexpected Party  
  
The next morning I basically woke up screaming, well I stopped when I opened my eyes and saw that Nay was the one shaking me not that Voldemort guy, I was  
  
having a nightmare that some pale guy was shaking and threatening me about telling him information about this Harry Potter that was so famous.  
  
"Eve! Eve, are you ok? You were screaming out weird phrases" said Nay looking worried but also had a glint in her eye that told me she thought the situation quite  
  
funny.  
  
"Exactly what was I shouting out?" I asked, curious to know what was so funny because I was having a nightmare.  
  
"Well..." she said apparently having trouble deciding whether or not to tell me, but then her expression turned evil and I knew she was going to tell me. "Oh please don't  
  
hurt him, I wont tell you anything, no please don't I love him" she mocked in a tone that sounded like one of those old drama movies where the girl's voice was way too  
  
high to be natural. Yet, after all this, I was curious to why I said that. "Dreaming of David?" said Nay with a smirk.  
  
"Well...." I was about to tell her that I was actually dreaming of Harry Potter when I decided that it would be too weird and besides, I don't even know the guy, so I  
  
said instead, "Um, I forgot what I was dreaming about" I said not quite convincingly and by the expression on Nay's face I knew she didn't believe me, yet she didn't  
  
say anything.  
  
* * *  
  
The day before our plane flight arrived and it was also the day of Nay and mines going away party. Everyone we invited came and it really was a great party so far.  
  
"The music's too loud, I think the neighbors may call the police!" shouted Nay over the music.  
  
"Who cares? We have room for a few more guests anyways!" I shouted back and Nay just laughed and started dancing again  
  
"I'm going to miss you Eve" said David when he pulled me into a dark corner.  
  
"I am going to miss you too" I said and a tear fell down my cheek. David wiped it away and told me the same thing he told me a few nights ago at the club. It was  
  
getting annoying because he had said the exact same thing to me everyday since then. Weird. But all things were forgiven because I didn't want to start a fight with him  
  
before I left. It would be bad karma.  
  
"There you two are, making out, again I presume?" said Jackie in a bitter tone.  
  
"You know Jackie, lately, you have been really bitter about me and David, what's up with that?" I asked coldly returning the glare she was giving me.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of that!!!!" shouted Jackie unnecessarily loud. Then she turned and stormed off.  
  
"Okay that right there was weird." John said breaking the silence after a few moments. Then everybody continued talking amongst themselves.  
  
"What's a matter with her, David?" I asked suspiciously, I somehow knew that he knew the reason.  
  
"I don't know" said David quickly and told me he was getting us some sodas and left. Nay came up to me.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I have no clue, she has just been really bitchy lately," I said still a little shocked.  
  
"I noticed that too. You think she might be PMSing?" asked Nay. I laughed.  
  
"No... well... maybe... nah, I think she just has some issues" I said and we both laughed. David came back and Nay said she had to go deal with the police (she was right the neighbors obviously don't appreciate loud music...go figure).  
  
"Listen, when I was getting the sodas, I saw Jackie crying in corner. She was really hurt by what you said," said David.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, "She was the one being a jerk." I said although I didn't know why I had to defend myself; I was clearly in the right about this matter.  
  
"Well you were being pretty mean to her" said David. I was shocked.  
  
"WHAT! Hello, Jackie was the one who came up to me remember?" I shouted.  
  
"Well, you did kind of provoke it when you accused her of being bitter" said David cautiously.  
  
"WHO'S BOYFRIEND ARE YOU!?" I shouted, this was so not right, I had enough so I stormed off down the hall to my room shut the door and started crying.  
  
Someone opened the door and I looked up. John was standing in the door way with Nay right behind him.  
  
"Oh my God, Eve, I am so sorry" said Nay and she swooped down and hugged me.  
  
"Yea me too, I couldn't believe he actually didn't defend you" piped up John. And Nay told him to go outside and tell everybody that the party was over. After Everyone left, John and Nay stayed by me the whole night. They were my best friends. * * * By the next morning I was feeling better and thought the fight was stupid last night. The phone rang and I ran to answer it hoping that the airport was calling us to tell us the flight was cancelled but instead I heard a small but distinct "Sorry" on the other end.  
  
"David?" I whispered.  
  
"Yea, I'm really sorry can't we make up?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea, I'm really starting to see the fight last night as being really stupid" I said with a grin.  
  
"Yea" he said. And we left it at that. We said our goodbyes and I hung up knowing that now that I wasn't mad at him anymore it would be painful to leave Lebanon.  
  
* * *  
  
At the airport I saw for the first time how hard it was for Nay to leave. I saw how selfish I had been because all she seemed to care about was how I felt.  
  
All of my family and friends came, everyone was crying within a minute. I was bawling my eyes out and when I looked at Nay she looked exactly the same only she  
  
had spent years researching the history of Lebanon and had so much pride in being the smartest one in our school. It must have been depressing, she had so many  
  
friends (we were quite popular). And now we were leaving it all for some crappy school in London.  
  
"Now boarding Flight 227," announced a woman on the intercom.  
  
"That's us" I told my sister while looking at the tickets, me and Nay were going early for school, Mom and her husband would come later on, after they sold the house.  
  
"Yep, I guess we better be leaving" she said and looked as though she was going to cry again, I couldn't blame her. 


	4. Harry Potter!

Chapter 4:  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Nadine's POV:  
  
This is it. This is really it. We're really going to Hogwarts.  
  
"How'll we get our school supplies? I haven't seen any wizarding store on our way here." I said, as I unpacked my clothes from my luggage and hung them in my walk-  
  
in closet.  
  
"I heard that Aunt was going to take us to this Diagonally place," Eve said, admiring how large our rooms were. My Aunt's husband really got lucky with his job. We  
  
are going to be rich in no time.  
  
"Eve, Won't it cool if we met Harry Potter? I heard he was going to the same school; Hogwarts!" I said. My eyes widened. "I saw him in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Harry Potter? Honestly, Nay, why would you want to meet him, anyway? He's just a show-off celebrity. You know how they're like." Eve snorted with disgust.  
  
"Nadine! Eve! Come down here. I'll have to take you to Diagon Ally for your school supplies! Hurry!"  
  
We cast a look at each other and stormed downstairs. "And where is this Diagonally?" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
My Aunt's face looked firmly at me. "If you take that attitude, you'll never get anywhere in your life. London is wonderful. You'll get to meet knew people."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to meet new people. It's my dream," I said sarcastically. Eve held her laughter. My Aunt hurried outside in the car after throwing me "The Look".  
  
I transformed my face into my Aunt's and mimicked her. Eve held on to the staircase from laughter. I transformed back to myself. I am a metamorphmagus. I can  
  
change my look at will. But who needs that gift when you have a twin sister?  
  
I suddenly felt bad for my aunt. I mean, she's raised us since our parents died. I guess I could cut her some slack, for ruining my life.  
  
I got into the car, and apologized to her. Though I hated doing that.  
  
"Ah, here it is." she said after a while.  
  
"This?" snapped Eve. "This dump?" she said gesturing to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Eve!" cried my Aunt. I let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"No Muggle can see 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Remus Lupin told me it was on the left. But, where on earth is Diagon Ally?" My aunt said, speaking more to herself than  
  
to us.  
  
"Let's get in," I said.  
  
Eve and I went into the bar. It was dark and gloomy. Hooded figures lingered in corners. Whispers were heard. I felt dizzy. No smile was planted on the faces of these  
  
people.  
  
"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," I snickered, as Eve smirked. "Let's say we ask him..." I motioned with my head to the bartender. Eve and I sat up on one of the  
  
stools and said, "Excuse me. Could you please tell us the way to Diagon Ally?"  
  
The bartender smiled. "well, you two must be new here. Well, I'm Tom." He held out a hand. "It's right over here. Out in the back. I'll get someone to help you over  
  
here. Miss Spencer. Would you be kind enough to help these two fine young ladies here?"  
  
A witch with long blode hair, and strips of blonde stood up and walked over to us.  
  
"Hello, I am Professor Spencer. I will be your Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts this year." She smiled warmly at us. She was too young to be teaching. She  
  
was like in her early 20's. "You do go to Hogwarts, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, we do." Eve answered.  
  
"Well, than I shall lead you to Diagon Ally." she smiled happily at us. I felt like I was going to throw up. Eve obviously felt the same.  
  
"Ah, here we are!" she said joyously. "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. I've been taught there too!" she said.  
  
"Um, Professor, this is a brick wall." I said. We were standing in the middle of a small ally.  
  
"Oh, right" she muttered. She tapped her wand on the brick's. They slowly opened to reveal a whole new city of wizards and witch.  
  
I watched aghast. Well, this isn't as impressive as back home. But I couldn't help smiling slightly.  
  
"Now, I will leave you to buy your school supplies." She stalked off into the bar.  
  
"Ok, now what do we do," Eve said in a bored voice.  
  
"Ok, where's the wizarding bank. I hardly have any Gold with me. And here's our list." I handed her the list.  
  
"Oh, look! It's obvious, isn't it. Look at that nig white tower. Gringotts is it?" Said Eve pointing to a milky white tower.  
  
"Let's get our gold."  
  
We entered. The shiny stone floor reflected to be---Goblins? I have alot to learn about this place.  
  
"Exchange." I said to a Goblin.  
  
He gave us our exchange and a new account with a key.  
  
Now, for the supplies.  
  
As we hurried down the stairs, I tripped and fell face forward. As Eve helped me, I heard her gasp. I looked up at what she was gaping at.  
  
A boy no more than 16, with unruly messy jet-black hair and round glasses appeared in front of my eyes. I caught my breath. The Harry Potter? It can't be.  
  
"Are you okay there?" he said in that strong British accent. He offered me a hand which I took.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." He said smiling. His swept his bangs away from his forehead only to reveal a scar. So ancient; so old. Full of anger and memories. I tried hard not  
  
to stare at it. Curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eve, and this is my sister Nadine Skairek." she said, not able to take her eyes off him too.  
  
"Nice to meet you. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, gesturing to a tall figure and a bushy-brown girl. So you aren't from around here. I could tell by your  
  
accents."  
  
"Oh, yes, we're from Lebanon." Eve said. Harry and his friends raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never heard of it." said the boy called Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's in Asia." said Hermione. "So, tell me about Lebanon, it must be fascinating!" cried the bushy-brown haired girl, jumping excitedly."  
  
"Come on Mione! We don't want to be taught a lesson now. Let's show them around.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione helped us buy our supplies. and we learned surprisingly alot about them. I think my year here will be better maybe...Or so I thought. 


	5. Hogwarts, Hogwarts Harty, Warty, Hogwart...

Chapter 5  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Harty, Warty, Hogwarts!"  
  
Nadine's POV  
  
It was 9:00 in the morning.  
  
"Nadine!" cried Eve's voice shrilly. And that was how my day started. Eve stormed into my bedroom and shook me roughly. "If you don't wake up now, Aunty is going  
  
to have a field day!"  
  
"All right" I groaned underneath the covers. She pulled the covers off of me. "Come on."  
  
I got up. And than it just hit me, today was the day we go to Hogwarts! "Oh my God! I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Took ya long enough" my sister retorted. her arms crosses. I rushed took shower. And emerged from the bathroom a second later, drying my hair. "Oh, did you check  
  
my trunk?" I said, trying to put my jeans on. Eve was sitting on my bed, looking bored. She was dressed in jeans, and red jeans. I put on a black top.  
  
"Already taken care of," she said checking her nails.  
  
"And my firebolt?" I said, putting on my shoes.  
  
"Yup" she said again. She had a firebolt too. I was the best Quidditch player on my team in Lebanon. I could play keeper. And I took in the place of a seeker once, and  
  
caught the Snitch in five minutes. I just hope I could qualify for keeper at Hogwarts. Quidditch was the only thing that made me happy.  
  
"And Anna?" Anna was my owl. She was all black, with dashes of white.  
  
Eve nodded. She has an owl too (She'll tell you all about her owl and firebolt in her POV)  
  
"Okay" as I tied my last shoelace, I charmed my trunk, Eve did the same, and we set downstairs to the car.  
  
"Got everything? Let's go" said my aunt as she drove to King's Cross.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We bid my aunt and her husband farewell and left.  
  
"Okay, what's our platform number?" Eve asked. "Nay?"  
  
I clearly did not answer. I was staring fixedly at our ticket. "Platform 9 and 3 quarters."  
  
Eve thought it was one of my jokes. "Oh. Nay. Stop it! What is it?" She leaned closer and I thrust the ticket into her face.  
  
Her big, brown eyes widened. "Is this some sort of joke?" she said.  
  
"I can help you there." a deep voice said behind us.  
  
"Harry!" I tried not to sound so desperate. I could tell Eve was doing the same. She held up her head high, like I did, "We were just about to go there as a matter of  
  
fact"  
  
Harry laughed. It made me feel warm inside. I smiled, but not aware that I was. I regained control of myself and pushed back my sheet of wavy brown hair.  
  
"Hello, Nadine. Eve" the girl called Hermione that we met in Diagon Ally appeared by Harry's side. We said Hello back.  
  
A tall and freckly person stood next to her too. Ron.  
  
"So, er, you two know how to get into the platform?" asked Hermione kindly. Before Eve and I could answer, Harry and Ron zoomed pass us and disappeared into the  
  
platform....  
  
We tried not to look so surprised.  
  
Hermione smiled. I took hold of my trolley and ran to the wall, trying not to think of the circumstances of what might happen if I couldn't go through. But than, I entered  
  
a whole new world. I saw Harry and Ron waiting. A few seconds later, Eve and Hermione appeared at my side. I couldn't help but miss my old school as I looked at  
  
the Hogwarts Express. Eve had the look on her face, as though she were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine." They helped us put our trunks, and owls in the train. And we followed them to look for a compartment. Hermione pointed to one down the train. "Come on.  
  
Before anyone takes it"  
  
We sat down, and made ourselves comfortable. Eve and I sat across the trio. I was looking out of the window. And Hermione was staring at us.  
  
"Er, so tell us. I know Lebanon is a third-world country--" I got angry, so did Eve. I felt her recoil.  
  
"Third-world? Now wait just a minute!" I half-screamed.  
  
"You don't know Lebanon. It's more than that! The beauty, the mountains!" continued Eve. "Lebanon is not a poor country."  
  
The trio stared. "Nadine, Eve. I never meant it that way!" she said quietly.  
  
We seemed to have cooled down a bit. "That's all right" said Eve, feeling ashamed as I was.  
  
"We're sorry." I said. "I just hate to think of it that way."  
  
They smiled in return. "so, do you speak the language?" asked Harry.  
  
Eve and I smiled. "Of course." Eve and I laughed.  
  
"Could you teach us a few words?" Hermione asked, clearly fascinated.  
  
"All right. first we'll start with the simple Hello" Eve said turning to me. "Would you do the honors?"  
  
I laughed. "Ok. Marhaba." They all repeated it, though with poor accent. I was highly amused.  
  
"Ana Mniha. that's for you Hermione. ana Mnih. That's for the males." It means: I'm fine.  
  
"Well, well, well." a voice interrupted. I blonde-haired boy entered the compartment.  
  
"Get out, Malfoy." said Harry through gritted teeth. This boy had a pale, pointed face. He advanced forward, not hearing what Harry had to say.  
  
"What do we have here? he said, turning to his what-seemed-to-be cronies. They guffawed stupidly. Looks, like this is the bully of the school.  
  
"Rumor has it, twins for Lebanon have come transferred to Hogwarts. Is that true?" he said, staring into our brown eyes.  
  
"Yes." said Eve. I couldn't say anything. I wasn't as brave as Eve.  
  
"Well," his pale face lightened. "Where are my manners? I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Eve and this is Nadine" said Eve not taking her eyes off the guy.  
  
Draco snickered. He looked down at our proper clothes. Jeans and a shirt. "I'm surprized you people have enough money to clothes your backs." he said, "Of course,  
  
coming from a third-world country" he said.  
  
That was it! I stood up and withdrew my wand. Eve had done the same but charged forward to Malfoy. Harry held her. And Hermione held Ron. Draco retreated  
  
backwards at the site of Eve's and my wand.  
  
"Go ahead." he said quietly. "I don't think Lebanon has enough to build a school for magic." his eyes flashed maliciously. My wand was emitting sparks. Crabbe and  
  
Goyle laughed, stupidly.  
  
"You, know, I wish you'd put your lip over your head and swallow it!" I said. Draco's face contorted with rage.  
  
"Come on, Crabbe, Goyle. Help the needy." he threw a Galleon to the floor at Eve's feet and mine. "It's the least I can do to help." That's it!  
  
Eve and I broke free and hit Malfoy with a curse, we learned at our old school. Malfoy stumbled backwards and ran away.  
  
I had tears in my eyes. I was very sensitive. Eve was stronger than me. She could take insults but I couldn't....  
  
We stood there, breathing hard.  
  
"You showed them!" cried Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione came over to comfort me.  
  
Harry looked at us in a new light. "Wow. Didn't know you had it in you!" he said. Eve smiled a bit and sat down.  
  
The rest of the journey was okay. We met a few people at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottem. Ron's sister, Ginny. Luna Lovegood. Cho Chang. Dean, Fred and George,  
  
which I found really funny. and Lee Jordon. Parvati Patil and Padma her twin. They took a likeing to us. They thought we were cool. Charging on Malfoy like that. Alot  
  
of the people we met were all in this house called Gryffonder...or was it Gryffindor. Yes, Gryffindor. I learnt that a wizard went bad in Slytherin. Smart people in  
  
Ravenclaw. and Hard workers in Hufflepuff. I prayed to go in Gryffindor. But I didn't have much courage like Eve. She'd go to Gryffindor in a heart beat. How would  
  
I know I wouldn't go to Slytherin?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train stopped. We were told to change into these school uniforms, which I thought were itchy and hot. Lebanon was a very hot country. All we had to wear were  
  
skirts and a white shirt, which I had all my class mates sign (A/N: Death Eater, you know what I'm talking about !!! lol) We got off the train. Since we weren't sorted  
  
yet, we couldn't go into the castle. Castle! I just noticed how beautiful it was! Candles outlining it! and the lake was reflecting it.  
  
"well, good luck. we'll see you at the feast" said Hermione. Ron winked at me. and Harry smiled.  
  
"Okay." I said uncertainly.  
  
"Now where?" asked Eve.  
  
A tall old woman came towards us beaming. "I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress. I will escort you to the Great Hall, where your sorting will take place.  
  
Now since you are not First years, you will not cross the lake. You will follow me."  
  
Eve cast a weird look at me before following McGonagall. Than, it just hit me. What if the sorting involved fighting a monster to determine which house you'll go to? Or  
  
what if it was a test? I voiced out my thoughts to Eve. she however, did not look worried. I always look up to her, in times when I'm scared.  
  
"Don't worry, Nadine. I'll be right behind you." she whispered.  
  
We halted in front of a big Oak door. The professor turned.  
  
"Now I will leave you here. I will come and get you to be sorted after the first years. Good Luck" she said stiffly and departed I got a glance and I felt my stomach  
  
drop.  
  
"Eve," I cried, "All the students are in there!"  
  
Eve looked pale, but straightened her face to a have one. "Whatever happens, I'll be here. Don't worry." I smiled at her.  
  
In no time, Professor McGonagall came in again and escorted us.  
  
The Great Hall hushed. I tried not to look anywhere but, at the stares of the students. There was murmuring. To get my mind off of them. I gazed at the ceiling above.  
  
and as I reached the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore, they told me. I looked around and I caught Harry's eye. He winked. I turned away from him and I cuaght  
  
Draco's eye. He smirked.  
  
"This year, we will have two new transfers from Lebanon." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "This, is Evelyn Skairek." he motioned to Eve. "And this is Nadine  
  
Skairek." he motioned to me. Al eyes were at us. I could hear Whispers.  
  
"Now, they will be entering 6th year. I count on Hogwarts students to give them some pointers.Now let the sorting begin."  
  
He sat down.  
  
Professor McGonagall had an old hat and a stool ready. In front of the whole school? I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole.  
  
"Skairek, Nadine." she called. I walked over the stool, and she placed the hat over me and the last thing I saw, was Eve's encouraging face and the trio, looking excited,  
  
hoping i would be in Gryffindor.  
  
"Hmm...." said that hat in my ear. "Clever, oh yes. You've got some bravery in you too. hmm...where to put you?" I sat motionless hoping it would not say Slytherin.  
  
The hat chuckled. "Not Slytherin. Hmm....You've got a great mind. well, I'd have to say...." I held my breath, "Gryffindor!" I jumped off the stool and looked at my  
  
sister. I walked all the way to Hermione, Harry and Ron who waved to come and sit next to them. I sat between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Now it was Eve's turn.... 


	6. We Meet Again

Chapter 6 –  
  
We meet again....  
  
Eve's POV  
  
I heard the hat shout out Gryffindor and I was so happy for her, I knew she was worried about which house she would be put in and Gryffindor was her first choice.  
  
Now it was my turn. I wanted to be in the same house as Nay, believe it or not I was scared to death. Sure, I acted brave and I knew Nay depended on me but I was  
  
just as scared as her. When I sat down on the chair I knew, I knew I didn't have a chance. I mean, who would someone like me into Gryffindor, I was sneaky, lied all  
  
the time when about my parents, and I always acted like I was brave even though I wasn't. That didn't sound like Gryffindor material to me.  
  
"Hamm...interesting...very interesting" said the old hat that was placed on my head. "You would do very well in SLYTHERIN!!" shouted the hat. And the house table  
  
on the far left cheered, but I didn't get up. I didn't want to be in the same house as that Draco boy.  
  
"No" I said loudly and simply after the cheers died down and the people became quiet because they didn't know why I didn't go to the Slytherin Table. After I started  
  
hearing murmurs I knew that people heard my "no". When the hat didn't say anything I said it louder and clearer. "No! I will not be in Slytherin!" I saw Nay, she was  
  
looking worried. 'Don't worry' was the look I had on my face, I didn't want her to be worried about me. I looked around the room and spotted Harry Potter looking at  
  
me with his mouth open. I didn't care what this show-off thought of me, I was civil to him on the train and in Diagon Alley, but I didn't have to be now. I turned my  
  
head and saw Draco Malfoy looking at me in the same way. He was shocked that a "third-world-country girl" like me could get into Slytherin. Ha!  
  
"Well, " said the hat after a long time, "No one has ever questioned my sorting"  
  
"Well, then there's a first time for everything" I replied coldly back, I couldn't believe I was arguing with a hat, and an ancient one at that.  
  
"Why don't you want to be in Slytherin?" asked the hat curiously.  
  
"Why did you put me there?" I retorted. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Fine" the hat said giving in, and I heard gasps everywhere, " But if you don't want to be in Slytherin where would you go?"  
  
"There are three other houses" I said as though i was explaining something to someone very stupid. I felt a prickling in my head. I have had that feeling before, someone  
  
was searching in my head. "Are you in my head?" I whispered to the hat.  
  
"Yes" it whispered back, "Trying to see why you don't want to be in a house that's good for you---WAIT!" The hat almost shouted. "You belong in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
shouted the hat. And the Gryffindor table cheered a little confused. The rest of the night was spent with people who I didn't know asking me weird questions about  
  
Lebanon and the whole Sorting Hat fiasco.  
  
Nay and I were shown our dorm rooms and Nay didn't look so good.  
  
"Whatsa matter?" I asked curious.  
  
"Well...I mean look at our room, we have to share it with two other girls and it's quite small." she said looking uncertainly at the room.  
  
"Yea, I know" I said, "Our old school was better"  
  
"Well I'm sorry if Hogwarts doesn't meet your standards," said a voice behind us, both Nay and I spun around so quickly I felt slightly dizzy. Standing there was a thin girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you? And what are you doing in our dorm?" said Nay coldly.  
  
"I'm Lavender Brown and I sleep in this dorm" replied the girl just as cold.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if we offended you but it's a little hard being in a new place and all" I said evenly.  
  
"Well, ok then, I guess we got off on the wrong foot" she said.  
  
"That's a way to put it", said Nay sarcastically and we all laughed.  
  
The next day wasn't so good. I was able to walk to classes without people bugging about last night (after a while it got annoying). Luckily Nay and I were in all our  
  
classes together. But when we were walking down the hall, who would appear but Draco himself.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" said Draco snickering at me but when he looked at Nay I saw glint in his eye. I looked at Nay and she had her mouth slightly open  
  
apparently unable to talk so I talked for us.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Draco Malfoy." I said coldly and I looked over at Nay again. She seemed to have regained control and was now looking hatefully at Draco.  
  
"Where are your bodyguards? Who were they again? Dumb and Dumber?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Draco looked at me and his hate also returned to his eyes.  
  
By this time, evryone in the hall was laughing. Draco turned paler than his normal skin color. He just walked past us.  
  
"You'll pay for this Skariek, I will hurt you more than you will ever know" he whispered as he passed and I knew Nay heard. From the look on her face I knew we had to watch our backs now.  
  
* * *  
  
After classes and homework it was 9:30 and Nay and I weren't sleepy.  
  
"How about a game of Quidditch?" she asked and I knew what she meant.  
  
"Sure, let's go sis" I said readily and I grabbed both of our Firebolts and headed out the door. Nay was the best seeker at our old school and I was a chaser. It wasn't as  
  
important as Seeker but I loved playing Chaser, or beater, they were both quite fun. As soon as we were out of the portrait hole, there was a green light flash in the  
  
hallway and standing there instead us were a tiger and werewolf. The tiger was holding a broomstick and werewolf was dragging a personal case of Quidditch balls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Eve" said Harry the next day, "er, nice day isn't it?" he said after I didn't reply, apparently he didn't get the message that I didn't feel like talking.  
  
"It's raining" I said and rose up my eyebrows.  
  
"O yea, your right" he said and chuckled slightly. But I wasn't going to let him off just like that.  
  
"What's so funny about rain, half of it is acid rain because so many factories clog up our environment with smog and kill our trees so that they could make a little  
  
money" I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"O um..." he began. I got him, I knew that he wasn't smart, just because he saved the world a few times with a few spells didn't make him better than anyone else.  
  
"I have to go to class" I said and started walking.  
  
"Er, I'll walk you to class if you want" he said stupidly.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what world you live in but in this one, my class is three floors above yours" I replied with a smile and left him there.  
  
"Why were you so mean to Harry back there?" asked Nay during Transfiguration. We weren't listening because we already knew everything, hence the Animagus  
  
ability.  
  
"You weren't there, how would you know" I asked curiously but I wasn't really listening for an answer, I was looking at her hair, today it was purple with blue  
  
highlights. She was lucky that she could change her hair and appearance anytime she wanted since she was a Metamorphagus. At least I was Metovisible-  
  
"I got it through the grapevine" said Nay disturbing my thoughts.  
  
"Wonderful, only two days here and everyone knows my buissness" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Noooo, two days here and everyone knows you rejected Harry Potter" corrected Nay.  
  
"Whatever" I said and turned back to the teacher.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"After Transfiguration is Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin." said Nay and I groaned.  
  
"I hate this place" I muttered.  
  
"Look at the bright side" said Nay.  
  
"There is no bright side" I groaned.  
  
"Yes there is. You don't find this many cute boys in that all girl Witchcraft school we used to go to" said Nay and I laughed so hard that people were staring.  
  
We entered the DADA classroom and sat down on a side table. Once everyone was seated, the woman from the bar at Diagon Alley entered the classroom and  
  
Introduced herself as Jaimee Spencer or as we would call her, Professor Spencer.  
  
"Well students, now that introductions are over I want you to take out your books" she said, " and now I want you to throw them away". Everyone looked at her like she  
  
was crazy, even Nay and I.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, I am going to teach you a new way of learning, it's all hands on, you will learn to defend yourselves not by learning of how others do. But by  
  
doing it yourself."  
  
"I like her" I heard Harry say from behind me. "She is probably gonna be the best teacher this year......." I didn't catch the rest because I felt someone staring at Nay  
  
and I so I turned and saw Draco staring intently at Nay. Next to him was a girl that looked extremely angry about this. She was slightly tanned, had these mystical  
  
silver eyes and red hair. I didn't say anything to Nay about this, I didn't her to get freaked about this.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That night there was a peck at my window and there was a brown and black owl, it was Jackie's. I opened the window and let it in. It's name was Jasmine.  
  
"Hey Jasmine, how are you?" I asked softly and took the letter from her leg, opened it and read it:  
  
Dear Eve,  
  
I don't know how your going to react to this but well, David kissed me and I kissed him back. I love him and he loves me, Im sorry but I don't think it will  
  
work out between you and him, David is mine now and you can't do anything about it.  
  
Happily,  
  
Jackie  
  
I was fuming how could he do this-  
  
"Hoot Hoot!" I looked up and there was another owl at my window, it was David's, he was a muggle but he knew about magical things and had an owl himself. I  
  
opened the letter attached to the owl's leg and read it:  
  
Dear Eve,  
  
I love you, I know Jackie probably sent you some crazy letter that said we kissed but don't believe her, I love you and only you. I would never kiss her.  
  
Yours only,  
  
David  
  
I didn't believe him, I was already suspecting him before we left, but this was still a shock for me.... what was I going to do? How will I move on, I loved him for so  
  
long? * * * 


	7. Snape Mishap

Chapter 7:  
  
"Snape Mishap"  
  
Eve entered the common room that night. She looked depressed. I came over to her and set her down on the couch.  
  
"Eve, is everything okay." She just merely stared into the fire. I moved strands of brown hair out of her wet face. She had cried her eyes out.  
  
"David" she muttered. I did not catch that. "What?"  
  
"David" she says louder. I still didn't understand. But than she handed me the letter. My eyes grew wide at every line. That dirty--  
  
"Oh, Eve, I'm sorry. He's nothing more than a stupid bastard. And that girl you call a friend, Jackie, nothing more than piece of dirt. Don't listen to those bastards.  
  
They're nothing. Jackie used you to get closer to David. She can never get her own man. It's all right." Tears welled up in her eyes. I rested my chin on her head and  
  
let her cry on my shoulder. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs. Ron and Hermione were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Ron, if you paid more attention to your school work, maybe I could help you with the luner Charts ---"  
  
"Mione I don't care, if you weren't so---" Ron was cut off by Harry, when he saw me and Eve.  
  
Hermione came over tentively. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Eve stopped crying at once. She sat up and turned her head towards the portrait hole. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, let alone the boy who lived.  
  
"I'm f-fine."  
  
"Let' sgo and have lunch than. I need to have a good eating, we've got potions with Slytherin scum." Ron said heading towards the hole.  
  
"Yes let's" Eve said, recovering from her fit. I followed Ron, who took a liking to me and started bombarding me with questions about how to fill a luner chart. Since  
  
Eve and I were smart students. Hermione did not mind us tieing with her. But she gave Ron a dirty look.  
  
We marched down to the Great Hall. Ron was starving, he couldn't wait for us to find seats, so he scared a couple of first years and sat down. I lauhged and sat down  
  
next to him .I spotted that Draco boy sitting next to a red headed girl and he caught my eye. He gave me a deadly look and I gave him one just as same. Ron glared at  
  
the two of us and lead me away from him.  
  
"You don't want to mess with him," said Ron giving Malfoy a glare.  
  
"Why? He doesn't own the place." I said.  
  
"Ya, well, stand up to him, and he'll make your life a living hell," said Ron as he gladdened his plate with roast beef and mashed taters.  
  
I impatiently waited for the others to finish. Including Ron, who we had to drag away from the Great Hall, so we wouldn't be late. Harry says that Snake, no Snipe, can  
  
be very nasty if late. Especially to Gryffindors.  
  
As we were heading to the dungeons, I saw Malfoy, his hand wrapped around a red head I saw earlier at lunch. She was his latest girlfriend as I recall, Ron told Eve  
  
and I.  
  
"Skairek, ready to face Snape? Third-world country girl or not, he'll treat you the same." Draco snickered. His girlfriend giggled.  
  
"I thought they were prettier. But I guess people who come from Lebanon look all the same--ugly little--" said his girlfriend. Harry apparently took out his wand. That  
  
shut her up. She was pretty of course, but she was so cruel. Her silver eyes watching Eve's and my every move. I watched her just the same. Harry, Ron and  
  
Hermione had warned us not to charge at any of the Slytherins. The circumstances would be brutal. I did not care. I did not even warn Harry not to hex Malfoy or his  
  
snotty girlfriend.  
  
Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear which sounded very much like, "Ignore them"  
  
Harry put back his wand and led us into the dungeons where we took our seats.  
  
The red head came to Eve and me and extended her hand, "I am Kaleen Tomas. Draco's girlfriend. You'd do well to stay away from him. He's mine." She raised an  
  
eyebrow and gave an evil smile. She went to the other side of the room and sat next to Draco. My hands were shaking. Eve sat on my left and Harry on my right. He  
  
noticed my anger and said in a low voice, "Don't try anything, he's not worth it." he looked back at Draco and sighed, "At least, that's what Hermione keeps on telling  
  
me."  
  
"Settle down class." Snape emerged from the back of the class in his usual black. He looked over at the students and threw his traditional look at the Gryffindors. He  
  
tapped his wand at the bored and immediate instructions showed on the black board. He turned to face us and said in a cold drawling voice, "Today, you will be brewing  
  
the Poly Juice Potion. This is a very difficult potion to brew. Since you are in your 6th year, it may not be a problem, since you know all your basics" he shot a glance at  
  
Harry. "Can someone tell me what is a Poly Juice Potion" Eve's hand shot up in the air. So did mine. And Hermione. (A/N:Harry and Ron did not raise their hands  
  
because they knew it would attract far too much attention if they knew. Deducing that they have already brewed it before)  
  
Snape's cold beady eyes traveled across the room to the Slytherins. None raised their hands. Snape sighed and looked at Hermione, Eve and me. He walked over and  
  
stood in front of us.  
  
"Ah yes," he said loudly enough for the Slytherins to hear. Draco looked amused. "The transfers form Lebnin?"  
  
"Lebanon, sir" Eve said quickly, my hand still raised. Snape furrowed his brow. His lips curled.  
  
"And I suppose you know what poly juice potion is?" he said slowly. He clearly loved tormenting new students.  
  
"Duh! Why would we be raising our hands?" I said and added, "sir" I heard Harry and Ron stiffening laughs, trying to keep their face straight. Snape looked as though he had been slapped. Utterly harassed he said, "I will not be spoken to like that. 15 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Uh! For what?" Eve shouted. "Nadine answered your question!" Snape looked at us, looking defeated.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor!" he roared and turned his face toward the board.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors (Including a few of the Slytherins) looked at us in a new light. I put down my hand and glared at Snape. Than I had a brilliant idea. Since I was a Metamorphmagus, I changed into the Replica of Snape. Everyone in the dungeons except Snape, had their eyes on me. I was slowly transforming into Snape, but with a pimple slowly growing and growing, and growing, bigger than an apple. Everyone burst into laughter. But before I could change back to myself again, Snape had turned around to see what was the laughter about. He spotted me into his self. His already green face contorted with rage, and he shouted, "DETENTION!"  
  
"You really showed him!" whooped Ron as they walked out of the dungeons and made for the first floor landing.  
  
"It's too bad you got to have Detention though." said Hermione but she was still smiling. I waved an impatient hand. "We've been through that before. Eve can cover for me. We look exactly like each other." I glanced at Eve who was smiling. We would do anything for each other.  
  
"So, what've we got next...without that Slytherin class?" she asked Hermione who was checking the new schedule.  
  
"We've got Transfiguration with Raveclaw." said Hermione relieved it wasn't with Slytherin.  
  
"Good. I love Transfiguration." said Eve.  
  
"Hey, guys I was thinking, about the Poly Juice Potion. When it's done, do we have to test it?" I asked.  
  
"Of course" said Ron impatiently. "Fred and George told me. Nasty really. Snape had a Gryffindors and a Slytherin try it."  
  
"You mean we can't take the form of a Gryffindors?" Hermione asked  
  
"No" said Ron simply. "You'd think Slytherin would poison us" said Ron, and broke off with a shudder.  
  
"Well, here we are. McGonagall's really nice. You'll like her," said Hermione.  
  
We entered and saw McGonagall. She was apparently fuming from her last class.  
  
"Good Afternoon class. Take your seats.  
  
The Class went excellent. I managed to make my whole desk vanish!  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
I entered Detention with Snape. Where a blonde boy with a pale face sat with other students.  
  
"Oh, No." I muttered under my breath. "Malfoy" I took my seat. Looks like Malfoy had detention too.  
  
I ignored him through the sitting. When it was over, I rushed back heading towards Gryffindors. I had a ton of homework waiting for me, when someone held my arm.  
  
"Hey, what the--" I began but stopped immediately when I saw who it was. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry I was such a jerk. I really admired the way you handled Snape. Very impressive. So, let's start over." he held out a hand. I looked at it, but I didn't  
  
shake it.  
  
"I don't want to take any crap from you, Malfoy." I said. "Excuse me" and I ran and stopped in a corner. Perhaps he was really being sincere. But than the voice of  
  
Harry came into my head don't listen to him. He's not worth it. I decided to go and tell my sister and the trio.  
  
* * * 


	8. Life Goes OnOr Not

Chapter 8-  
  
Life goes on.... or not  
  
It has been 2 weeks since I got the letter from David and Jackie. And I have been listening to "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera constantly, trying to make myself feel  
  
better. Didn't work. The day I got the letter, was also the day Nay was "apologized" to by Draco which was really weird, but then again, he did say he was going to hurt  
  
us, so this might be part of his plan, to make us lower our defense. I am really confused now.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione, apparently she had never been cheated on.  
  
"Let's just say, you should be glad you're not me right now" I replied.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Harry as he came into the room.  
  
"Not my mood, thanks for asking" I said sarcastically, I was taking all my anger out on him and I didn't know why.  
  
"Sorry, but you have been taking all your anger out on me and I want to know why" he said, slightly angry. He was more perceptive than I thought.  
  
"Because your an insensitive conceited jerk!" I shouted and ran out of the room, I didn't know where the words and tears that suddenly came down my face came  
  
from, but I didn't want him to them so I ran all the way to my dormitory and shut the door behind me. I ran to my bed and started crying in my pillow.  
  
"What happened?" came a voice from next to me. I looked up, sitting on her bed was Arwen. I was too busy crying to notice when I came in. I stopped crying  
  
immediately, the only people who see me cry are my family.  
  
"I'm sorry to have disturbed you" I said.  
  
"It's ok, but why were you crying?" she asked curious.  
  
"No reason" I said quickly.  
  
"Nobody cries for no reason" she replied simply. People at Hogwarts were smarter than I imagined.  
  
"Long story then" I said, keeping my cool.  
  
"I have time" she replied simply, yet again.  
  
"Ok, fine, I give up" I gave in and told her the whole story, probably more than I  
  
Should've because it took me 3 hours.  
  
"Oh" was all she said in the end before Nay entered.  
  
"I have been looking for you, like, for ever" she said annoyed.  
  
"No you weren't" I said and looked up at her. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"You know me too well" she said and we all started to giggle. "Anyways, why were  
  
you yelling at Harry today?"  
  
"Let me guess, you got that from the "grapevine"?" I asked, getting annoyed, what was the grapevine anyways?  
  
"No" she said simply.  
  
"Then where?" I asked curious.  
  
"Harry" she said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Skairek!" shouted a cold voice behind me and Nay, great we were alone in the hall and Draco Malfoy, of all people, has to show up.  
  
"What?!" I said disgusted by how he looked at Nay.  
  
"I need to talk to Nadine, not you!" Draco sneered.  
  
"I'll be around the corner, scream if you need me" I whispered to Nay. As I was  
  
Turning to leave, I caught Nay's eye, and I saw fear mixed with excitement in them. As I rounded the corner, I heard Nay's angry voice telling off Draco, for who-  
  
knows-what, but she was telling him off anyways so I didn't care to eavesdrop. After about five more minutes of shouting, I heard Draco's voice, but it was low so I  
  
couldn't hear what he was saying. He talked for about thirty-seconds and then I saw Nay coming around the corner.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked as soon as she was close enough.  
  
"Nothing really" Nay said simply. And I left it at that, even though I was curious to why Draco didn't shout back at her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I got a letter the next morning. It was from John and I was overjoyed. It read:  
  
Dear Eve,  
  
I assume you heard about the Jackie/David affair. I want you to know that I had no clue and if I did I would have told you right away. But I have some bad  
  
news, David is spreading rumors about you back home, about how he played you and that you will believe him when he tells you that it wasn't true. I'm  
  
sorry, but I am not lying.  
  
Sadly,  
  
John  
  
I was furious at David. Just when I start to forget about him, he goes and spreads rumors about me, that bastard!  
  
"Whatsa matter?" asked Harry, he seemed to have gotten over the argument and made peace yesterday...sort of, he said "sorry" and I said nothing.  
  
"See for yourself" I muttered and threw the paper on the table, stood up and left the Great Hall. I ran all the way to the dormitory, grabbed my books, and headed  
  
straight for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today it was with Slytherin...joy. My day was just getting better by the minute. I arrived before anyone else and sat at the  
  
farthest table back. Soon people were starting to show up and one by one they took their seats. When Nay entered, she rushed over and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered. When she let go, Hermione came and sat with us while  
  
Ron and Harry sat in front of us with Neville. Professor Spencer entered.  
  
"Good Morning class" she said cheerfully. "Now take out your wands and we will start to learn the Jovora Curse, it is deadly to animals but has no affect on humans".  
  
"Isn't that N.E.W.T. material?" asked Draco. I turned to look at him and I saw Kalee trying to pass him a note.  
  
"Yes" said Professor Spencer simply.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to learn that seventh year?" Draco asked, trying to move Kalee's hand so that it was concealed, or else Professor Spencer would notice.  
  
"Yes" Professor Spencer said yet again. "And Miss Tomsa, would you like to read that note out loud for the class or shall I?"  
  
"Oh, er.... um...." stuttered Kalee.  
  
"Speak louder, I am a little deaf in my right ear" said Professor Spencer apparently enjoying it.  
  
"I,er, I...." Kalee didn't have to go on as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Coincidently she was the first one out of class. As Nay and I were walking out of class,  
  
Professor Spencer called to me and asked me to stay after class for a few minutes.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll catch up" I said and put on a weak smile and trying to look cheerful. After Nay left, Professor Spencer looked straight at me. I had no clue what I did.  
  
"Well, Miss Skariek, do you need to talk about anything? I am always here for you, if anything's wrong, just come to me" said Professor Spencer urging me to speak.  
  
"Well Professor-"  
  
"Just call me Jaimee outside of class" she said smiling.  
  
"Well, um, Jaimee" it was a little weird calling a teacher by her first name, " you see,  
  
I, um , I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me and well, it's a little hard for me, considering that we were together 1 year." I said.  
  
"I understand, I was dumped one too many times before and I know what your going through so if you ever have the urge to talk about your feelings without anyone  
  
judging you, anytime of the day or night, just come to me. Okay?" she wasn't smiling and her tone was serious, and the wierd part was I was actually considering her  
  
offer.  
  
"Um, okay, thanks Jaimee" I replied smiling.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I decide to send David a letter that night after classes.  
  
David,  
  
You disgust me. Cheating on me.....and with Jackie too!!! Don't deny it, I know the whole story. And I hate to break it to you, but I don't think this  
  
relationship is going to work out, in other words I AM DUMPING YOU! Don't worry, I am not going to go and tell your "player" friends that I dumped you,  
  
because I know how much you care about your "player" reputation. I don't go and spread rumors like you do, I am not that low.  
  
-Eve  
  
I was happy with the letter and tied it to my owl, a midnight black owl, only one of it's kind. I named it Midnight.  
  
"Okay, Midnight go to David's house and deliver this, and peck his ear if you can" I said winking to her.  
  
"Coo coo" she said in reply and flew out the window.  
  
'Well' I thought 'maybe I will make it through this after all'. I smiled.  
  
* * * 


	9. The Kiss and Dirge

Chapter 9  
  
Nadine's Point of View  
  
"The Kiss and Dirge"  
  
Well, it's been a very long while since Draco and I told each other off. He actually accused me of making him apologize to me! Can you believe that? He said he would  
  
never apologize to a third world country girl again, as well. Well, I am glad I don't have to speak to him anymore. And I also have been trying to avoid being stuck in  
  
Detention with Malfoy.  
  
Eve was over the fact that David cheated on her, but she had difficutly- trusting guys as it is! Ernie MacMillian asked her out on one Hogsmeade trip. Things didn't go  
  
too well once Ernie tried to hold her hand. She kicked him in the shins and punched him in the eye. Eve of course meant no harm to Ernie; she felt she had to kill a guy  
  
after what happened to her. Guys won't be approaching her after that little mishap! And she won't be dating guys a while either, although her pretty face attracts so  
  
many.  
  
12:00 am. Lunch time. I was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione and Eve for lunch. Ron and Hermione were arguing--no surprized to that. Harry was slowly eating  
  
his lunch, that I knew he was in deep though about Voldemort when someone tapped his back, he jumped. Eve was eating really fast ready to leave for her next class.  
  
Wonder why?  
  
A slytherin with long black hair trended over me and shot me a piercing stare with her deep cold blue eyes.  
  
"You better watch your step, Skairek" she sneered.  
  
I turned to my sister and the trio who were all staring at what just happened. I shot them a confused look.  
  
"That's Lara Dirge." Ron explained. That wasn't enough. She seemed odd.  
  
"She's a slytherin. She's an IB (A student who takes extra lessons) for Dark Arts. No one knows who taught her. She's really good at Dark Arts. The teachers never  
  
let her practice Dark Arts in Hogwarts. She transferred last year. And She's a 7th year." Hermione trailed off, thinking more to herself and she went back to her  
  
potatoes.  
  
"Everyone thinks she's in with Voldemort" whispered Harry. Ron winced slightly. Hermione shot him a pathetic glance.  
  
"Ya, well, we all know she isn't----no slytherin has got the brains for it!" Ron said. And by the tone of his voice, the conversation clearly ended.  
  
I wasn't too keen on Lara. Something's wrong here. I looked at Eve who was obviously thinking the same thing.  
  
The bell rang and disturbed my thoughts. As we made our way to Charms class. I saw Draco pass by, winking at me with a smile. I gave him a dirty look and muttered,  
  
"jerk"  
  
"They all are," said Eve.  
  
WE were sitting at the back, not taking in any information, because, once again, we knew it all. Hermione kept looking at us with looks like, PAY- ATTENTION or  
  
HE"LL - HEAR - YOU.  
  
I ignored her and kept talking. That wasn't like me. Today I had long, soft red hair that came down to my waste, and green eyes. Odd sort of combination. I never  
  
change my face. Only my hair. Eve was so lucky, since she can turn invisible at will.  
  
"Oh, I am so tired!" I whined after we left class for the end of the day.  
  
"Ya, well we have a ton of homework mind you," said Ron tonelessly. He and Harry walked to a separate table in the common room to finish their homework, though  
  
doing so poorly.  
  
I sat with Eve and Hermione. Eve gave me glances here and there, to make sure if I was all right because the book I was holding stayed on the same page. My eyes  
  
were fixed on the same line. Hermione shut her book, which made us jump.  
  
"Well, I'm done. Need any help?" she asked us.  
  
We shook our heads. If we knew Animagus, than we'd surly know all the properties of moonstones. We smiled and she went to bed. Later that night, it turned mid  
  
night. Ron was complaining loudly and he and Harry went up to bed. Eve and I decided to go to. But I was not literally sleepy. I wandered off to my bed and changed  
  
to my PJ. I fell on my bed, but couldn't close my eyes or fall asleep. I heard Eve's soft snores so I decided to sneak off to the Library to do a bit of reading. Than it hit  
  
me! I can't walk around after hours! I will need Eve's gift right now! Oh, how I need to become invisible! But than, after a long time at Hogwarts now. I knew that  
  
Harry owned an Invisibility Cloak. If I could just get it out of his trunk, and I can sneak off under it!  
  
I got out of my bed barefoot and slid into the boys' dormitory. I was careful not trod on any loose floorboards. I went up to Harry trying not to imagine the scene in front of me of how it would look if I Harry and the other guys were awake and seeing me bend on top of Harry in the middle of the night. I shuddered at the thought. Harry  
  
is a good friend. I would never have feelings for him. Besides. I want to give Eve a shot at it...although she refused many times, and she vowed not to date any other guy any more.  
  
I clicked open his trunk and founf numerous objects in there, that I never knew about. Just when I wanted to pick up a brown leather book, I heard Neville's snores  
  
getting louder. I grabbed the Cloak and hurried to the Common Room. The fire was almost dead; I saw house elves extinguishing fires. Luckily I had the cloak on. I  
  
pushed open the Portrait and went to the library. On my way to the library, I couldn't but help thinking about the times Eve and me would sneak out in our old school  
  
and Eve would go and snog with some guy while I went exploring. I really never had a boyfriend. Never liked the thought of it. I don't know why I never-----.  
  
I had bumped into a figure while going down the stairs. I was knocked off balance and i fell three flights of stairs. Luckily Filtch did not come. . It was too dark. I took  
  
off the cloak so he/she wouldn't see it. I stuffed it into my robes. The voice, which sounded like a guy, muttered "Lumos"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He sneered when he saw me lying on the floor looking up at him in shock. My face was burning. He chuckled softly, and he extended a hand for me to stand up, I did  
  
not take it. I always put myself in these matters. My ankle was throbbing badly.  
  
"Are you Okay?" he said, in a voice that hinted concern.  
  
I tried speaking, but the pain was so intense. I tilted my head back and screwed my eyes shut tight. The pain was blinding me. Moans were escaping my mouth as my  
  
ankle lay at an odd angle. Draco suddenly went rigid. I had fallen and broken my ankle on HIS account.  
  
"I--It's all right. I know a spell that can help reduce the pain." He fumbled his wand on the floor (he seemed to drop it when he saw me there), while I took the  
  
opportunity to examine him. His blonde hair was down and gelled to all different sides. His muscles were slightly visible under his robes. He managed to get his wand.  
  
He needed to get me up, which was hard, my ankle throbbed excruciatingly. He lifted me up, pain was everywhere in my right foot, I was about to faint. He muttered a  
  
curse. The pain ebbed away slightly. He set me down on one of the steps and sat next to me.  
  
"You know I was trying to be nice" he said Suddenly. I turned away from my nursing my ankle and looked up to his sweet face that i have never seen before. Why the  
  
hell was he bringing up this subject again? my mind seemed to have jammed, Draco kept talking.  
  
"It's just, that's who I am. When I saw you on the train I--" he struggled to find a word, "I didn't know what to do. I just fell for you. Imagine if any of the Slytherins saw  
  
me with you. Or even apologize. I guess love over came me and I just blurted out my apology."  
  
I stared at him for a moment. He mesmerized me. I had never felt anything like this in my life. I liked it too. The tingling sensation. The urge to grab those tender lips of  
  
his.  
  
"The truth is, Nadine, I like you alot. And I was hoping I would get to know you better and----"  
  
I stopped him. He grabbed my lips and kissed lightly, he put the tips of his fingers on my chin and brought me closer to him, making our kiss deeper and deeper. I  
  
opened my mouth, welcoming him in. Our tongues playing. Every now and than, we would stop a second to catch our breaths and continue. My mind had frozen.  
  
Clearly, I had been taken by the enemy---no longer the enemy. Draco ventured forward, but I did not allow more, when I heard footsteps---  
  
"Nadine!" cried a voice.  
  
* * * 


	10. Hatred, Love and Irony

Eve's POV  
  
Chapter 10 - Hatred, Love, and Irony  
  
"Nadine!" I cried, how could she do this to me? Sneaking out of the room, stealing Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and kissing...Ugh... Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Eve.... Eve...what are you doing here?" she stuttered guiltily.  
  
"How could you Nay?" I asked tears in my eyes. "Not now when everything is so wrong, when I need you the most, how could you? How could you kiss the guy who  
  
has made my life hell from the moment I came here, how could you Nay, how?"  
  
"Eve, I didn't sneak out to meet Draco, I-" she started, but I didn't hear the rest, I turned invisible and just ran out of the hallway and out the doors of Hogwarts, my  
  
mind jumbled with thoughts of hatred toward Nay, toward Draco, toward David, and most of all, toward myself. I ran all the way to the lake, took of my clothes, and  
  
jumped in the water. I turned visible again. I just stayed still there, in the freezing cold water, not feeling it. Not feeling anything, anything except hatred. I wanted to  
  
drown right there, to remove all the pain.  
  
I stayed there all night, when the sun came up I finally got out. I changed my clothes magically and started walking towards the school. I was walking along the  
  
corridors, when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I turned around ready to kill the person who dared disturb my thoughts. Standing there was Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried" asked Harry concern written all over his face, I didn't know if it was sincere, I didn't seem to know if anything was sincere these  
  
days.  
  
"Nowhere and why would you be worried about me?" I asked and rose up my eyebrow.  
  
"I just was. Okay?" he said annoyed and then stalked off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay class, that's it for today, you are excused early" said Professor Spencer. Everyone filed out quite happy by the unexpected extra time before potions. Everyone  
  
except me, Nay would try to talk to me and if she did I would go off at her and regret it later so I stayed seated. "Is anything wrong Eve?" Professor Spencer asked.  
  
"No, just life" I said simply and I could tell that she could hear the sadness in my voice..  
  
"You know what? Follow me, don't ask questions just follow" she said and went to get her coat after I nodded.  
  
I followed her out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest. We walked about 2 miles before we came to a unusually silver tree.  
  
" This" she said proudly, "this is the Tree of Dair" she said pointing to the tree. "Dair was one of the most powerful wizard forests in the world. Well that was before the  
  
muggles decided to chop it down for wood, we wizards couldn't do anything because then the muggles would know we existed and the wizarding world could crumble  
  
as we know it." she said sadly, but then she brightened up and said, "But, my father was able to save one tree, the most important one, you see, this tree can hide you  
  
from all evil. When you climb up into it, you are protected from even the most powerful wizard. This tree was planted in the Forest of Dair by the first wizard, Emilio  
  
Andrond."  
  
"Wow" was all I said, I was speechless.  
  
"You, Dumbledore, me, and my father are the only ones that know it is here, and I trust you not to tell anyone of it's existence, you understand that if this leaked to  
  
Voldemort, then" she shuddered" you don't want to know what will happen".  
  
"I understand" I replied.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Eve! Eve talk to me!" pleaded Nay at dinner. I just looked at her blankly. She stared into my eyes searching for some feeling, but I knew she couldn't find anything, I  
  
was empty of feeling and I don't think I will ever regain it.  
  
I got up slowly as to not cause a scene. I walked quickly out of the Great Hall. I went to the lake. I wanted to drown again. I was also having the feeling that became  
  
so frequent now, the feeling that I was being watched. I ignored it at first, when I was in Lebanon but it was becoming harder when I was at Hogwarts. I never felt  
  
safe anymore. I looked at the water, it was still and you could see the reflection of the stars, the beautiful stars that were so far away from all the pain of living.  
  
"Eve" said a voice behind me. I turned, Harry was there.  
  
"What-" I started to snap at him but he cut me off, he hugged me tightly and I stayed there, not fighting. I was happy, for the first time in a long while, I, Eve Skariek,  
  
was happy. I looked up at him; his green eyes sparkled like emeralds in the moonlight. I never noticed how beautiful they were, how deep and how much pain I saw in  
  
them. It hit me he had gone through as much pain as me and more for all I know.  
  
"Listen Harry, I-" he stopped me, he took my head in his hands and leaned down. He kissed me and I kissed him back, overwhelmed by all that I was feeling, there was  
  
so much in that kiss that was never in any other kiss that I had. There was trust, honesty, passion, lust, innocence, and most of all, need for one another. There were  
  
sparks with David and Joey but with them there was always an underlined agenda, but with Harry, it was raw, it was real. It was the only real thing in my life. The kiss  
  
only lasted moments but felt like decades, and I didn't want it to end. When we finally parted I looked up at him and knew this was the guy for me, the man I was  
  
meant to be with. My only problem was, did he feel the same? Or was he just using me? I pushed all these thoughts away and focused on how happy I was.  
  
"We have to get back," said Harry and we walked back hand in hand. We were almost to the doors when something pecked my shoulder, I turned around there was a  
  
strange owl carrying a letter addressed to me. I took it and opened the letter and read it, thinking that nothing could ruin tonight. How wrong I was, the letter read:  
  
You bounce back quickly.  
  
That was all it said but it was enough to scare me, someone was watching me. Harry saw my face and took the letter and read it, he looked up at me with the same  
  
expression. But then it changed to one of determination.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you, while I am here" he said angrily. Then he softened his expression and I smiled, I felt safe with him around me.  
  
"Thank God I found you" was all I said.  
  
* * * 


	11. Breaking of Friendship and Sisterhood

* * * Chapter 11  
  
"Breaking of Friendship and Sisterhood"  
  
Past the Room of Requirement, I strode along Gryffindor Tower thinking as I went past the Portrait of Sir Cadogen, how can I face Eve after what happened two  
  
nights ago? Of course, I hadn't seen her anywhere. She seemed to take a liking and be with Harry all the time. I smiled a bit at the thought. I knew they were perfect  
  
for each other. But what does she have against Draco and me? I entered the Common Room somewhat awkwardly and I was a little shocked at the sight in front of  
  
me: Eve was sitting on Harry's lap and they were kissing feverishly. I fought back a laugh. Eve saw me and told Harry to leave us alone for a while. Harry got up  
  
(lipstick smudged all over his face) and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" she sneered. I was taken aback. We never kept a fight up for more than 2 days. she should might as well drop it! I mean, I am not complaining  
  
about her and Harry!  
  
"Look, Eve. I came in here to tell you that I'm---" She cut me off.  
  
"You're what Nadine?" She stood up from the couch and walked to the mantle and looked in the fire, so her face glowered. "Sorry?"  
  
"Well, yes" I said quietly. Sure we were twins, but I felt Eve was older. That she had always answered to me. And I looked up to her. But now, I felt nothing of the  
  
sort. "You know what? I don't care if you don't accept Draco and me! I don't say anything about you and Harry!"  
  
I screamed.  
  
"Harry's not liked that Malfoy." Eve said, her eyes fixed on me. I stood up tall and retorted:  
  
"Draco's not like Harry. I don't care what you say. I love him!" I ran out of the Portrait whole to go and find Draco.  
  
Eve stood motionless beside the fireplace. Hermione and Ron were standing near the Boys' Dormitory, looking appalled.  
  
* * *  
  
I ran and ran, not caring where I was going. I bumped into a startled Draco. He held me and smiled. "So, how are ---" he stopped smiling at the look of my face and my  
  
tears cascading down my face. He took my shoulders and looked me in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"M-my sister---" and I told him the whole story. He just hugged me for a long while and said.  
  
"No one is going to part us. I promise you." That had calmed me down. So what if Eve and I didn't speak to each other anymore, I have Draco. And nothing would take  
  
us apart.  
  
He lifted my chin up and said sweetly, "How about if I take you out to dinner tomorrow 8:00?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
He kissed me gently and let me go to my Dorm. But there was someone lurking next to the Old Witches Statue. I ignored it and went up to bed.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was normal. Unless you would count out 4 people. Eve, Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to me and I them. They all found out about me and  
  
Draco. I decided to let it go. I hadn't changed my look today. I looked exactly like Eve. Draco wanted to recognize me at Dinner. Imagine if I showed up looking like  
  
someone else. He wouldn't know the difference. So I stayed the exact same way as Eve.  
  
I was walking up the stairs to change and get ready for dinner when someone grabbed hold of my arm and blindfolded me and struggled to stuff me into a closet. I was  
  
pushed and I heard the door lock. I tried to turn the Doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. I took off the blind-fold and tried the door. Still. I was on the verge of tears and I  
  
was scared. Who did this? Why? I am going to starve if no one let's me out, I don't have my wand either. Let alone I am going to be a no show for Draco tonight. I slid  
  
on the wall and waited.  
  
* * *  
  
Eve's POV  
  
Chapter 11- Continued- Breaking of Friendship and Sisterhood  
  
"Hey baby" drawled Draco. 'Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this' I thought, I was going on the date with Draco instead of Nay. I got Ron and Harry to lock her up in a  
  
closet; it was for her own good. Draco was going to hurt her, I just know it, so I have to end it.  
  
"Hey honey" I said seductively, I was wearing a red halter top with black leather pants, my hair was up in a high bun with a piece of my hair taken out and dangled next  
  
to my face, even I knew I looked good. Draco was dressed like a usual creep; hair slicked back, white dress shirt and black pants.  
  
"So are you ready? I got permission from Snape to go off grounds to Hogsmeade for our date" he said as he took my hand and led me out of the  
  
Hogwarts gates.  
  
"Um yea sure" I replied and and shook my hand out of his, I was about ready to puke. 'At least Harry will be nearby' I thought. Harry and Ron were keeping an eye on  
  
us, just in case Draco decides he wants to hurt me after I break up with him. Hermione was making up excuses and covering for Ron, Harry, and I.  
  
"I picked this nice little French restaurant, expensive food and everything" Draco drawled on, I was just waiting for this night to end.  
  
"Do you think I care if the food is expensive? You are just showing off now" I snapped at him.  
  
"Oh, um I didn't mean it like that" Draco replied guiltily.  
  
"Yea sure whatever" I muttered back. We reached the restaurant and there were candles placed all around the tables, "They must be too cheap to buy lamps I guess" I  
  
whispered ungratefully to Draco.  
  
"It's supposed to be romantic, if you want I can get a lamp." he replied, uncertainly.  
  
"No it's ok, I guess I can suffer through one meal without proper lighting.  
  
"Oh, are you sure? I told you I could get lamps if you wa-" he was cut off.  
  
"I told you I was fine, alright?!" I snapped loudly, "what do you think? I have a hearing problem? Or that I'm a woman, so I can't decide things for myself?!" I shouted  
  
most of the sentence, embarrassing Draco in front of everyone.  
  
"No honey of course not" he whispered trying to calm me down, truth was that I was calm but I was putting on an act, I wanted to embarrass Draco as much as  
  
possible tonight. And he couldn't do anything about it, because he thought I was Nay.  
  
"Whatever" I grumbled, we sat down and the waiter came, holding to fancy menus.  
  
"I already ordered the food" said Draco to the waiter. "I told the chef beforehand, he's a friend of my father" Draco said with an air of snobbiest. He waved the waiter  
  
away. I looked Draco straight in the eye, the only thing I saw there was coldness, emptiness, I couldn't see how Nay could possibly fall in love with this.....this...this  
  
thing I wouldn't even call human, more like evil.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just loved you from the beginning" he said smoothly.  
  
"Bullcrap" I muttered just low enough for him not to hear me.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" I said coldly  
  
"Oh ok" he said.  
  
"Draco, I'm not having a good time so far" I said in an accusing tone that made it seem that it was all his fault. He looked up from playing with his fork.  
  
"When the food comes, things might get better" he said slowly as if I would snap at him if he said something wrong, he was right, a great idea came into my head, and I  
  
knew what to say to make him even more embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, so now you think that food will cheer me up, that I eat so much that I'm fat? Is that what you think? That I'm fat?" I said trying not to laugh, I knew  
  
he didn't mean it like that, but I had to enjoy something on this date. I said it loud enough so that every single girl in the place glared at him.  
  
"No, of course not, I was just saying that...you know what never mind" he said quickly. It was a smart move on his side, because if he continued, he would just dig a  
  
deeper hole. He stayed silent until the food came.  
  
"This looks nasty" I grumbled, looking at the ironically appetizing looking steak, but I wasn't going to let him know that I liked the food.  
  
"Oh, I guess I could go order something else for you" he said slowly.  
  
"No, it takes too long, I'm surprised the food came before my outfit went out of style" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, ok" he said and we left it at that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After the meal, which didn't go as smoothly as the conversation before. Draco was standing in front of me in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Nay, I know tonight didn't go as smoothly as I hoped, but I love you and that's all that matters" he whispered softly. He leaned down and his lips were about to touch  
  
mine when I kicked him just below the waist. He screamed,  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!!!!"  
  
"Didn't you get the hint from the date? How stupid are you!!? " I screamed back.  
  
"You bitch!!!" he screamed back, "I loved you!"  
  
"Yea right! You just wanted to get back at me and my sister, trying to get me to lower my defenses, well it isn't going to work!!!!! And I'm pretty sure you are too  
  
stupid to have understood what I mean, so let me put it in Lamens termes: I AM DUMPING YOU ! IT"S OVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my  
  
lungs. I slapped him in the face one last time and and ran through the portrait hole. When I reached the inside, I saw a bushy haired girl, a redhead with freckles, and  
  
one handsome boy with his green eyes sparkling, beaming at me. I smiled, I knew I did a good thing.  
  
"You don't need to tell us what happened" Ron said, still smiling, "We heard the whole bloody thing". We all laughed.  
  
"I'm going to let out Nay" said Hermione and walked out of the common room. I hugged Harry and he kissed me.  
  
"I did the right thing, didn't I?" I asked looking down.  
  
"Of course" said Harry still smiling. "I mean you did save your sister from Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Yea, your right" I said and brightened up.  
  
"You better go pretend your asleep before Nay comes, or she will see you in those clothes and know what happened" said Rona with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Your right, Good Night Harry, Ron " I said nodding towards both of them and went up the staircase to the girls dormitories.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I heard sobbing as someone came into the room, I knew who it was right away. Nay, I suddenly felt guilty, but then Harry's words echoed through my  
  
head "You saved her from Draco Malfoy". Yes, that's exactly what I did. About an hour later, after the crying stopped and I heard nay breathing in rhythm softly, I  
  
knew she was asleep. I wish I was. I couldn't sleep, not because of Nay, I knew I did the right thing but because of what happened less than 2 hours ago:  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I opened the door to my dormitory and sitting on my desk was that same weird owl that I saw less than a week ago, I knew what that meant. I was scared, but on  
  
instinct I took the letter anyways and opened it, the owl flew away.  
  
Having a good time with Harry Potter? They are about to end...........  
  
I gasped. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. I folded the letter put it under my bed and changed into my pajamas, a pink tank top and pink sweat pants. I  
  
immediately went under the covers hoping they would protect me, I decided not to tell anyone.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
I crept out of bed and slowly down the stairs, the fire was still alive and I felt a little better.  
  
"Who's there?" said a familiar voice, I jumped but still kept walking down the stairs until I could clearly see who it was. Harry, I breathed a sigh of relief, he turned and  
  
I saw his eyes glitter in the firelight.  
  
"What are you doing up?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You?" he replied.  
  
"Same" I said as I crawled into the couch space next to him, I felt safe from all danger when I was next to him. He hugged me and we stayed there, not talking, but  
  
there was easiness, we didn't need to talk. I looked into his emerald eyes and he looked into my brown ones and I though 'I Love you but I havn't told you, I wish I  
  
could'. 


	12. Betreyal

Chapter 12  
  
"Betrayal"  
  
The closet was not pleasant. I finally breathed when Hermione let me out. She said that Peeves stuffed me in there. I did not ask more or how a ghost could grab hold  
  
on me....I did not venture on the subject, since Hermione made it clear that it ended. That night on I did not dwell on the subject no longer. But went to my dorm to  
  
write a note to Draco, explaining why I hadn't attended that night's dinner. When I was done. I owled it to his Dorm. And slept... .  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to the sound of students in my dorm. Arwen was shaking me madly.  
  
"Wake up, Nadine," Arwen's soft voice was in my ear. I groaned like I do every morning. She was in her robes. No one wwas in their beds. I stood up quickly.  
  
"Are you sick?" she asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
"You slept through! You missed McGonagall's class." She said, pushing her hair back.  
  
I quickly prepared myself and thanked Arwen for waking me up. Truth was, I was kept in that closet all night, until Hermione came. I rushed down to get my breakfast.  
  
I saw Draco with a bunch of Slytherins in the Great Hall. I smiled to myself, and began to walk to him. He did not see me.  
  
"Hey, baby? Did you get my note?" I asked sliding my hand around his back. He looked cold and hard at me. He shook my hand off and drew out his wand.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
I stared at my boyfriend. What happened?  
  
"Draco wha--"  
  
"I said get away from me." he said in the same even and hard voice. Though, not shouting. I stared, on the verge of tears.  
  
I remained rooted on the spot. Half of the Great Hall was staring at us. I looked around at the students.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" He yelled. "ALHEITA!"  
  
I felt a huge force push me to the wall and slam me there. All the Great Hall was buzzing. The teachers came immediately.  
  
"You made me believe that you loved me! Now, you are worth nothing to me." he said staring at my me. His eyes colder than ever. And hurt was shown too. He raised  
  
his wand at me again and was about to mutter the hex.  
  
The last I saw were teachers. Grabbing hold of Malfoy. And I passed out when I saw Harry Ron Eve and Hermione rush to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She was lucky he did not perform the killing curse on her."  
  
"She was too lucky to have survived such a hex. The one he cast was a really powerful one!"  
  
I heard voices around me. They were familiar. I shook my head, but stopped immediately when knowing what it caused was pain. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a  
  
pair of green eyes, a tuft of red hair, big bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. I shifted a little.  
  
"Shh! she's waking up!" said a bossy voice.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Shh! It's okay" said Eve. She took my hand in hers.  
  
"That Draco! I knew he would hurt you! But you didn't listen to me" said Eve, more to herself than me. I did not respond. I knew, that somehow, in his heart, he still  
  
loved me! I did not voice my thoughts aloud. Eve seemed happier about this. She kept smiling for no reason.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
That night, I snuck out of my dormitory for a snack and sit by the fire, thinking about what had happened today, and I was at the foot of the stairs, when I heard voices.  
  
It was Harry Eve and Ron, Hermione. I stayed where I was. Listening to their conversation. I know---I'm eavesdropping, but it was about me!  
  
"Nay, knows now that he doesn't give a shit about her. I can finally rest" said Eve.  
  
"Ya, well she's better off without that worthless little worm." said Ron. and he snickered.  
  
"Honestly, when I heard your plan about taking Nay's place, I knew it wasn't right. Because to think how many girls Draco hurt! I mean, Pansy always bursts into tears  
  
when she sees Draco," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"But, I just can't help think that, they loved each other, Eve."  
  
"OH! Nay!" Eve turned around and saw my. My face. 


	13. I'm Sorry

Chapter 13- I'm Sorry  
  
"Nay!" I shouted, her face was red, she looked extremely angry, hateful, and mostly hurt. It broke my heart when I looked into her eyes at that moment and only saw  
  
hatred for me, much like the kind I had when I saw her kissing Draco. But something told me her hatred went deeper than mine did.  
  
"How........could......you?" she said slowly and without emotion, only blankness as if her soul had been crushed. I suddenly felt all the guilt I had been pushing away  
  
these past few days. Then something flashed in my head, Draco hurt my sister, I couldn't let him do that again, I couldn't let her go back to Draco.  
  
"I did it for your own good" I said stubornly, I regained my senses and said more clearly, "He would have hurt you sooner or later".  
  
"I can't believe you! You still think your right? Draco really loved me and what you did hurt him just as much as it hurt me!" she shouted and looked as if she was gonna  
  
hurt me. I had to stand my ground.  
  
"If he loved you, do you think he would have hurt you?" I asked and shouted at the same time.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I love him and you ruined it! I will never speak to you again!" Nay looked as if she really meant it, she suddenly ran out of the room, crying badly.  
  
"What just happened?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Women" said Ron under his breath and Hermione hexed him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Days went by, I never saw or heard Nay. She would go to bed hours after me, leave for classes hours before me, and I never  
  
saw her in the Great Hall.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Hermione asked one day.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm really worried" I said sincerely, I may have gone behind her back and dumped the man she loves, then yelled at her afterward, but that didn't  
  
mean I didn't love her. Everything was going down the drain. I would never see Harry, he always seemed to have quidditch practice. The homework was piling up. I  
  
recieved 3 detentions this week from Snape alone. Worst of all, those mysterious notes kept coming and they got worse every time, and the recent ones were  
  
threatening death upon me and Harry.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Good Morning students" Dumbledore said cheerfully one morning, I wasn't at all cheerful, I received another note right before I went to bed the night before. "We will  
  
have a Halloween Party here in the Great Hall on October 31st, I would like all who decide to come to wear Halloween costumes, that is all, Thank you" Dumbledore  
  
sat down and food appeared.  
  
"Great, I can't wait to see what Draco comes as, probably the devil" said Ron laughing. Hermione and Harry joined in but I was still thinking about Nay and the notes. I got up and left the Great Hall. I was walking down the corridor to the Gryffindors Tower when I heard my name called out.  
  
"Eve, wait up" Harry shouted, when he caught up, out of breath, he turned red and said, "er, I was wondering. Wouldyougotothepartywithme" he said this all in one  
  
breath. I just barely understood.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Would you go to the party with me?" he asked again hopefuully.  
  
"Of course Harry, I would love to go with you" I said and smiled fakely.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, "You normally never give me the fake smile". He looked worried.  
  
"Not really, I just am not feeling up to the weather" I said in awe that he was the first guy to point out my fake smile.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Nay" I said, calmly. She turned around from sitting at the desk, she was scribbling furiously.  
  
"What, oh, it's only you" Nay said with disgust as she realized who I was.  
  
"We need to talk" I said plainly.  
  
"That doesn't mean that I have to" she said nastily.  
  
"Your being childish, you know, there are other people out there who have worse problems" I said thinking back to the notes, at least she wasn't being threatened by someone and being watched all the time.  
  
"O really, well then-" she didn't finish her sentence as she saw a weird owl come into the window, the weird owl that haunted my dreams. I ran over to get the note  
  
before she could read it, I hadn't told her about them. She got there first. As soon as Nay took the letter the owl again fluttered out the window. As she read it I saw  
  
her face change from anger to terror.  
  
"Oh my God Eve, I didn't know" she started crying and came over and hugged me tightly not letting me go. I knew that my problems were over, Nay was here for me.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Two weeks passed, no more notes came, I was glad it was over, and decided it was probably some prank. I was looking forward to the Halloween Party. There was  
  
only one problem, I barely ever saw Harry. I would get mad but I wouldn't say anything. Nay was dealing with her problems by going for walks and not coming back  
  
for hours at a time, I was worried, but at least now she was talking to me. Halloween came and so did the dance. Nay was going with a boy from Hufflepuff who I  
  
have yet to learn the name of, and Hermione was going with Ron. I was getting ready, putting on my dress, I was going as a belly dancer. Nay was going as a  
  
superstar, and Hermione was going as a beauty queen from another planet.  
  
"You look beautiful" said Nay looking at my revealing top and skirt. My top was like a bikini top but it was adorned with beautiful gems and my skirt was all see through  
  
fabric with slits everywhere. I brought it from Lebanon.  
  
"So do you" I said looking at my sister, she had a beautiful fur coat covering a designer top and skirt. She held a fake Oscar in her left hand and a purse overflowing  
  
with fake money in the other. Suddenly Hermione came out wearing a silk green gown with emeralds sewn into the seams, all her make up was a sparkling green. We  
  
all looked perfect. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Hermione called, and Arwen steped into the room, she was going as a ballerina and had trouble fitting her tutu in the door.  
  
"Ron and the Hufflepuff boy are here, and you guys look awesome" she said in awe.  
  
"Thank you, and so do you" I said, "where do you think Harry is?"  
  
"Oh, Ron said he would be coming late, quidditch practice, I think" she said and walked out.  
  
"They can't possible have quidditch at this time, where is he?" I asked frustrated.  
  
"I don't-" suddenly there was another knock, interrupting Hermione. Arwen walked  
  
in again.  
  
"Harry is here but he looks really dirty, and he has to change into his costume" she  
  
said and left again.  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically. I told Hermione and Nay to go ahead and that I would wait for Harry. Thirty minutes later he came down looking as handsome as ever, I  
  
suddenly forgave him for all he did, he had a sad look on his face as if to say he was really sorry.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked and we went to the Great Hall. When we walked in, everyone looked at us, most of the guys were smiling at Harry, I didn't know why, but I  
  
let it go. A slow dance came on and Harry asked me to dance, I accepted.  
  
"I love dancing with you Harry" I said, I was so happy, everything was finally going my way.  
  
"Um, Eve, you know our date on Friday, well, I can't make it. I'm sorry" he said guiltily. This was it this was the last straw.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" I yelled, "this is the third date you cancelled this month, I know something is going on and don't say quidditch!" I was furious. Harry didn't say  
  
anything. I shook my head, angrier than ever, "You know what? Don't bother making any more promises or dates because we are over!" I stormed out, I went to the  
  
lake, I was confused. I really wanted to be with Harry more than ever but I also wanted to never see him again. I didn't know what to do.  
  
* * * 


	14. THe Promise Ring

Life at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"The Promise Ring"  
  
Nadine's POV  
  
The moment I knew Eve was being threatened, my anger towards her ebbed away slightly, I still blamed her for Draco. I rarely see her anymore. We talk less and I  
  
always change my look, so as not to look like my twin. Some sort of wall was building in between us. Like, we were just friends---not sisters. Not twin sisters. I felt  
  
ashamed for being self-fish. Heck! she was the one who was being self-fish! She has Harry all for herself. I never broke them apart. I had Draco. But now---he hates  
  
me. Eve was only trying to save me from being hurt. But with Draco, how could I be hurt? If she knew him---.  
  
Someone interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry" I said, in a toneless voice. He smiled and sat next to me.  
  
"So? How have you been?" he asked, positively knowing the answer. I glared at him.  
  
"Look, Nadine, I know you are on speaking terms with Eve, but I haven't seen you alot with her. It's like, you have no sister anymore!" he said, concern written all over his face.  
  
"Harry, I know you are Eve's boyfriend," i said, my voice rising a little," but you aren't mine too! I know what I'm doing in my life. I-it's none of your business." I said  
  
the last part in a hushed part, and i looked away from him . He seemed to understand, since he stared at me and nodded. He hurried out of the common room.  
  
I knew Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to help us out. But there is nothing they can do. The damage Eve has caused is irreversible. I slowly made my way to my  
  
Dormitory and sunk under my covers. I never wanted to come out again. I reached on my bedside table for a book, but instead I found two notes. I knew they would  
  
probably be from Harry, Ron or Hermione, trying to butt into my life, instead, one of them was sealed with a Slytherin, and I thought it might be from Draco. I sat up in my bed and opened it: It was from Draco:  
  
Dearest Nadine,  
  
That night at dinner, and in the Great Hall was confusing. I really loved you. I was hoping to talk it over with you. If you don't than you must always know  
  
that I have a place for you always in my heart. Meet me next to the lake tonight.  
  
Still with Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I was touched by the heart part. And I knew that if I just had some time alone with him. To explain things, than I know we would be back together again---at least I  
  
hope.  
  
I reached out for the second not. I was written on a black piece of parchment. My hands shook as I read:  
  
You're dead, Nadine. You AND your sister, Evelyn.  
  
"Oh my God!" I said through a squeak and whisper. I wondered if Eve had gotten the same message. This was what she has been receiving since she dumped David,  
  
or since she arrived at Hogwarts, or since we dogged those Dementors. I was shaking with fright. Who is this?  
  
"Who are you!?" I shouted to the empty room. An owl fluttered nearby. A tear streamed down my cheek.  
  
"What do you want from us?" I shouted once again to the room. I knew I was being silly. I shrugged off the feeling and thought it best to be around people from now on. I headed to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~ ~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
That night, I prepared myself to go meet Draco. I was so exited. I knew that I still loved him. Even though he hexed me in the Great Hall. I wrapped a heavy cloak  
  
around me and set off down the stairs. The message note I got was squeezed out of my mind. I halted on the foot of the stairs, but continued once I saw who it was. I  
  
met the trio and Eve in the Common Room, obviously chatting about me. They all stared at my state of my proper clothing.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Eve eyeing me. I did not stop walking. Hermione smiled at me. But I did not return it.  
  
"Nowhere that concerns you," I replied coldly and disappeared out of the portrait hole. I debated weather if I should tell her about the note, or even ask her if she had  
  
gotten any more. I shivered on the grounds. No one was outside, it was too cold. Why on earth had Draco chosen to meet outside? My toes were frozen by the time I  
  
got closer to the figure who was beside the lake.  
  
"Hi" he said. Sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Hi, Draco" I said, coming closer. I wanted to hug him. To show that I still cared about him.  
  
"Nice night" he commented looking at the stars.  
  
"Draco," I began, but he cut me.  
  
"Do you still love me?" he asked, looking me in the eye, with that piercing stare that I hated.  
  
I did not hesitate to ask him, "Do you love me?"  
  
Draco's face changed, as if a heavy burden was lifted.  
  
"Till the end of time" I replied. He grinned at took me into his arms.  
  
Our lips brushed against the cold air. I could not believe that I had him back.  
  
"How did you know it wasn't me?" I whispered in his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione told me. She thought I ought to know." I smiled. I was shocked to hear that Hermione dealt with the problem. But she was different. She knew how much  
  
we loved each other. I made a mental note to myself, to thank Hermione.  
  
"Aren't you cold? Want to go inside." he asked, as he put one hand around my waist and one in his pocket.  
  
"No. and I don't want to go inside" I said sarcastically. He smiled and led me to a bench with a tree and wild flowers were. I gaped at him. Where was he taking me?  
  
"Sit down" he motioned on the bench. I did as I was told and sat down. he did the same.  
  
"Draco, I'm freezing, what are you on about?" I whined.  
  
He was fumbling with his robes. I noticed a small glint in his hand.  
  
"Nay, you know that I will always be there for you. Always." I loved him more and more. Every second. The note made its way back. I shivered, hoping he did not  
  
notice me.  
  
He took my finger at slipped a ring on it. It was a small ring, engraved: Nadine and Draco.  
  
I smiled and looked at it.  
  
"This is a promise Ring, that I will never leave you again." 


	15. The Truth

Eve's POV  
  
Chapter 15- The Truth  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Nay, where were you?" I asked nicely when she came back, she looked extremely happy.  
  
"Nowhere" she said simply.  
  
"Oh ok" I said uncertainly, I mean she was out for about an hour and I knew something happened.  
  
"I am going to take a shower" she said and went into the bathroom. Suddenly an owl flew in the window, not just any owl but THE owl. I backed up.  
  
"This can't be happening" I breathed, the notes had stopped weeks ago, this couldn't be good. I took the letter and winced when the owl nipped my finger, I was really  
  
beginning to hate the owl. I opened the letter, the parchment was dead black, but the writing was done in blood red. I hoped it wasn't real blood. I read the letter:  
  
Thought the nightmare was over? Well it's just about to begin...........  
  
I was about to scream; then I noticed a white powder on the fold of the parchment. I swiped my finger across it and sniffed it. Oh no, I figured out what it was.  
  
Everything was going black.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
I blinked my eyes open I was laying on a bed, I lifted my head up. I heard voices but the faces were blurred.  
  
"Oh my God! She's awake!" one voice said.  
  
"Thank God" said another.  
  
"I thought she was going to die" said a worried third voice. I blinked my eyes a few more times and everything came back into focus. On my right side was Harry  
  
holding my right hand, and on my left was Nay doing the same. I lifted my head a little higher and saw Ron and Hermione at the foot of the bed. I quickly pulled my  
  
hand out of Harry's, I made me feel good, and that was exactly what I did not want, we were over.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked worried that a teacher might have seen the letter.  
  
"At the hospital wing, I told Madame Pomfrey what you were doing, you know, that you were experimenting with potions and accidentally created the Mout powder"  
  
Nay said hinting for me to follow along, I was relieved she didn't tell.  
  
"Right" I said nodding.  
  
"The Mout Powder? I didn't know it was that serious" said Ron worried.  
  
"Don't worry, it only kills you if you don't have the proper medicine injected within the hour" said Hermione trying to calm him down, but it looked like it made it worse.  
  
"Well everyone out, Miss Skairek needs her rest, only family is allowed in here normally anyways" said Madame Pomfrey bustling in. Ron, Hermione, and a reluctant  
  
Harry filed out of the room.  
  
"What did you do with the you-know-what?" I asked her in a whisper once Madame Pomfrey left.  
  
"I decided to hide it under your bed, but guess what? Already there were about ten more of them" said Nay slightly annoyed and angry, but there was a worried  
  
undertone in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me you got so many?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to worry, I thought they were pranks" I said guiltily.  
  
"Well, Eve, I am worried, someone tried to kill you. Don't you know?" she asked getting more annoyed.  
  
"Yea I know, I figured out what the powder was right before I almost went, um, you know" I said and brought my finger across my neck.  
  
"Well, this is getting serious, I think we need to talk to Dumbledore about this" she said.  
  
"Talk to me about what may I ask?" said a voice behind Nay, she turned and I saw Dumbledore standing there.  
  
* * *  
  
Nay didn't tell Dumbledore about the letters, but something told me that he already knew. The next day, when I was allowed out of the hospital, the first place I went was the Great Hall, I was starving.  
  
"Good Morning Students" said Dumbledore cheerfully; "I have a surprise for you. There is going to be a new student in sixth year, he is an exchange student from  
  
Lebanon". I saw confused faces all around the hall, not counting mine. Dumbledore continued, "He will be sorted in a moment" Dumbledore signaled to someone on the  
  
other side of an open door on to his right. "Everyone, this is David Lauren". My eyes grew wide, I looked over at Nay.  
  
"David" she mouthed with a shocked and surprised expression. I looked back at Dumbledore, David was now sitting on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the  
  
hat on his head.  
  
"Slytherin!" shouted the hat as soon as it touched his hair.  
  
"Go figure" I muttered.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Hermione and a look of realization spread across her face, "David is you old boyfriend! But I thought you said he was a muggle".  
  
"I thought he was, I guess he was hiding more secrets than I thought" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Harsh, two ex-boyfriends in one school" said Arwen bluntly, she was sitting with Nay, Hermione and I. I had refused to sit next to Harry, I was still not talking to him.  
  
Nay glared at her, "What, its the truth" Arwen said.  
  
"She's right" I grumbled.  
  
"Oh my God, don't look behind you but David is sitting next to Lara Dirge, they look like they know each other" said Hermione suspiciously.  
  
* * *  
  
I was walking in the corridor after breakfast and saw David walking alone. This was my chance. I walked up to him and slapped him with all my might across th face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard!?" I screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" David said guiltily, "My parents told me that I couldn't tell anybody even you, I'm really sorry, that's why I made it up that I kissed Jackie. I  
  
wanted you to be the one to break things off because my parents made me and I thought it would be easier on you. I'm sorry, truth is, I still love you". I softened my  
  
expression, his reason was logical, his parents were pretty strict and private.  
  
"Oh" I said quietly, then I hugged him tightly. Old feelings arose, they weren't strong, but then again, wouldn't that be normal? I had hated him for a long time.  
  
"I love you" he whispered again into my ear. I didn't say it back, but then again I wouldn't have had the chance I heard a cough from behind me. I let go and turned  
  
around, Hermione, Nay, Ron, and Harry were there. Harry looked extremely hurt, I felt a pang in my heart, but I just brushed it off.  
  
"Um, hey, David just explained everything" I said and smiled weakly. Nay just stared, Hermione looked blank for the first time, and Ron was just confused.  
  
"Hey guys" David said with the same old smile that used to make me forgive him for everything.  
  
* * *  
  
I was getting ready for a date with David, sort of a "catch-up" date. I had on a black jean skirt and a white dressy shirt. I was wearing my favorite white boots with  
  
heels and my hair was in a half ponytail. I was walking down the staircase and I saw every guy in the room looking at me. Nay came up to me and pleaded.  
  
"Please don't go, he'll just hurt you again" Nay said.  
  
"No he won't he explained to me everything" I said smiling.  
  
"Yes he will Eve, and when have you ever trusted that a guy won't hurt you" Nay said skeptically.  
  
"I am really vulnerable right now and I need a guy I can depend on" I said walking toward the portrait hole.  
  
"You can depend on-" I didn't ear the rest as I was halfway out of Hogwarts before she could finish.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, " David said and he kissed me, "mmm I missed you, I love you". I smiled, I had never said I love you to a guy, I just promised that when I would say it; I would have to mean it. And I would just know when I meant it.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too" I said and we went inside of a coffee shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'll get the coffee, you go get us a table" said David, while holding the door for me.  
  
"Ok" I said and found a table in the corner, away from the bustling crowd. After about five minutes, David came back holding two cups of coffee. He set them down  
  
and sat on the seat opposite of me. I reached for the left one.  
  
"No!" he said quickly then smiled and said, "that ones mine, I put a lot of sugar in the right one, I know how you are picky about your coffee".  
  
"Oh ok" I said, how considerate I thought. We sat and drank coffee for the rest of the afternoon, when he was walking me back to the Gryffindors common room, I felt  
  
this weird feeling. It was as if I had to stay with him. It was like a tugging, not of my own free will. Very odd.  
  
"Are you sure you want to end this date right now?" he asked me sweetly.  
  
"I'm sure, I have a lot of homework," I said. When we reached the portrait the tugging got so painful that I finally gave in, "You know what, lets go take a walk before I  
  
go in" I said and the pain went down.  
  
* * *  
  
A week went by and I never saw Harry anymore. Actually, I never saw anyone except David anymore, all my free time I spent with him or the tugging would turn to  
  
pain.  
  
" Is this what love is? When it pains you to be away from someone so badly?" I asked Hermione one day during class when I actually saw her.  
  
"No" said Hermione looking weirdly at me, then her eyes grew wide, "excuse me but when did this pain start exactly?"  
  
"Umm, right after my first date here with him, we went to the coffee shop I had a coffee and then the pain started when I was away from him" I said, I saw her eyes  
  
grow wider, if that was possible, "Why you ask?"  
  
"No reason" she said quickly, "Excuse me I have to go see something in the library". She hurried off and I just stared wondering what the hell she was talking about.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I was walking outside, it was snowing, some people were having snowball fights, and others were just walking and enjoying the scenery. I was thinking. It was really  
  
odd; I remembered that love, true love, was supposed to make you feel good inside. But what I was feeling was not good, it was pain. Something was wrong with me and it had something to do with David. I brushed all these thoughts away. Who was I kidding; I was just probably scared of having a relationship. I felt something tugging inside of me.  
  
"Eve" I turned around, it was Nay.  
  
"Hey!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione found something, it may be nothing but then again it may be something big" said Nay with a worried expression.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you know those pains you have? Well they may be due to a potion. Its called Delivetorous, it makes the drinker fall under something exactly like the imperious curse. It needs to be put with something that has caffeine in it to work. Something like coffee." Nay said sadly. "The only thing that is different is that, whenever the person who made the potion wants you around them or to do something, a tugging feeling erupts in your stomach and turns to pain if not fulfilled immediately."  
  
"That's not possible" I said and walked away, trying to find reasons why it wasn't. The tugging was turning into pain now.  
  
"Eve" said a voice behind me. I turned and found Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry" I said awkwardly.  
  
"Eve, I was scared to tell you this at first, and I still am now that you are with David, but I can't hold it in much longer" he said slowly. I looked into his green eyes, his wonderful green eyes. I remembered how I used to get lost in them. "Eve, I love you, I have always loved you, since I lay eyes on you, I knew I wanted you to be mine". I opened my mouth to say that I loved David, but then my heart started to beat faster and I felt warm and good inside. He leaned down; I felt his warm lips press against mine in the cold winter air. The pain suddenly stopped. My mind suddenly cleared, Nay was right. I pressed my lips upon his and the kiss lasted forever and more. We finally parted, I was out of breath. 


	16. There and Back Again

Chapter 16  
  
Nadine's POV  
  
There and Back Again.  
  
"Draco?" I called. I was walking in a dark corridor. I heard Draco moaning. Sounding like he was being tortured. Laughter in the process. I was running. The walls seemed to swallow me up. It got darker and darker. I finally reached a dark room. There was light shining through a crack. Draco was lying on the floor, covered---in blood. I looked up at who was laughing. There stood---Eve. Laughing Evilly.  
  
"I warned you. And you didn't listen to me! I had to do it, Nadine. I had to hurt you the wrong way!" she laughed shrilly and the room dissolved. Her shrieks ringing in my ears.  
  
"How COULD YOU, EVE!" I screamed. I tried to run to Draco, but my feet couldn't move.  
  
"For you Nadine! For you Nadine! Nadine, Nadine, Nadine! NADINE!"  
  
"DRACO!" I screamed. I saw my sister, shaking me like mad. I was sweating with cold sweat and I felt sick. I wiped my forehead. I was wet.  
  
"Nay! Nay, are you all right?" she said worryingly. I threw myself on her.  
  
"It was a dream!" I said to her shoulder with relief. I was breathing heavily.  
  
"You were shouting Draco," she said, a tad hint in her voice was angry that I was even dreaming about him.  
  
"No, no it was nothing," I muttered. The whole dorm had woken up. I felt my cheeks burning up. "I'm fine."  
  
"Can we sleep now?" joked Arwen, getting in her bed.  
  
I faked a smile and sat down. Eve stared at me with a look I hated. She wanted to know what my dream was about. Let alone about Draco. I said a faint Good night. She got the message and slept. That night. I wanted to go see Draco. I was so afraid for him. For us. What if someone found out? Hermione knew only. Surely she didn't squeal? I crept out of my bed as soon as I heard their faint snores.  
  
I slipped the green Diamond Ring Draco gave me. And I rubbed it. He said that whenever I rubbed it, he would come to me, when I was in trouble. I waited. I few minutes, I saw a figure come up the stairs. Ah! Draco! I almost ran up to him when I saw another figure come up to him. It was Lara Dirge. I could see her hair flowing behind her. What' Draco doing with her?  
  
"So, David, plan working well?" snorted Lara Dirge. He glared at her. So it wasn't Draco after all.  
  
"Shut it, Dirge. I almost had that Skairek, if it wasn't for that Potter boy," he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Now, David, Voldemort will take care of Potter. Just get me that Eve and Nadine, how is that so hard?" sniggered Lara. "Voldemort sent us in particular! What more praise do you want? we can't let him down. You realize the punishment if we don't succeed?" "Ya ya...Damn! This is so hard!" he cursed under is breath.  
  
"I don't think you do! Ben (A/n husband of Eve's and Nadine's aunt) wanted us to kill them because their parents betrayed Voldemort 3 times! Ben finished them off and now he wants their children too! Is that so hard to remember?"  
  
"I didn't say I forgot the plan, Dirge." David snarled.  
  
"Ya well, dating that Eve for a year, you could've figured out that her and her sister were---" she as cut off.  
  
"Well, how was eye supposed to know that they were unregistered Animagus? huh? Than I wouldn't have asked Voldemort for 2 dementors to kill them!" he hissed.  
  
"I suppose you remember the punishment The Dark Lord gave you for bringing back those Dementors EMPTY HANDED?" she bellowed.  
  
David winced. He remembered all right. I was getting scared. I couldn't believe a word they said. I wish I was back in my bed. If they knew I was here, they would finish me off.  
  
"I expect better from you Lauren!" said Dirge. "I am a Death Eater. I was since I was 13 years old. Look at Ben! After he married that crackpot old woman they call their Aunt, he got better and better at being a Death Eater. Good job he did, killing his brother and wife. Those good for nothing---" she trails off, speaking more to herself than David.  
  
A surge of anger rushed through my veins. Angry Tears fell. I felt anger towards that good for nothing Ben, Voldemort Lara, and David. I wanted to kill myself. I was so oblivious to the fact that Ben had never liked us. Nor spoke to us. Heat was pouring out of me. I wanted to scream. I wanted revenge.  
  
"Nay," I turned around and saw a puffy-eyed and hair tousled Draco rubbing his eyes, and yawning.  
  
"Wassamatter?"  
  
A pulled him into a hug. I didn't tell him about what I just heard. Only the Dream. He comforted me until I was content to go back up to Gryffindors tower. Eve had to know. So does Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gobbled up my food in such ferocity, I received several stares from Gryffindors table. I was starving. Depression makes you eat alot I thought.  
  
Eve laughed; she swept her brown hair from her face. "Nay, there's plenty of food."  
  
"I know" I muttered. "Listen, I need to talk to you guys alone in the Common Room during lunch today. Please be there. It's important.  
  
I picked up my back and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Eve looked confused, So did the others. "Hey, where are you going'?" she asked worried and suspiciously.  
  
"Library," I lied. Truth was I was going to see Draco, not books.  
  
"Hey Draco." I hugged him tightly. I needed love right now. I couldn't trust any anyone at the moment.  
  
He pulled me into a soft passionate kiss. I almost choked when I saw Eve, Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind Draco looking appalled. All except Hermione. She knew.  
  
I pulled away from Draco. He too turned around. Eve's face was looking at Draco with disgust. Angry tears were forming. She turned Red and marched towards me.  
  
"How could you!" she almost screamed. After What I did for you---" Harry stepped and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her meaningfully. she cooled down a  
  
bit.  
  
"Nay," she said through sniffs, "I tried to protect you. But I know that when you want something, you'll have it no matter what. And--" she looked down," I'm sorry I  
  
ever doubted you for loving," she turned her head to Draco., "Him!"  
  
And looked back to the ground.  
  
"Eve! I could never hate you! I love you. Thank you." I hugged her. She looked still discuss tingly at Draco. I knew from then on that she would be mean to Draco. I  
  
felt like a huge weight had been lifted.  
  
David and Lara passed by us. I was depressed again, I remembered that I still had to tell them about the conversation that I witnessed last night. My heart dropped  
  
again. David's face was----green! I glanced at Eve. That was of course, her doing! I gave a hearty laugh. David shot a look at us. And disappeared behind the corner. I  
  
was terrified again.  
  
That night, I told the trio and my sister everything.  
  
Hermione came over and put an arm around me. Harry was uncomfortable at the fact of Voldemort was going to take care of him some way. And that his girlfriend's  
  
life was in danger. He remained silent. Ron was confused. He had that look again. He patted my shoulder lightly.  
  
"Well," Hermione pressed on." You know what we have to do?"  
  
She looked around like an eager professor waiting for an answer. Her face fell when no one responded. "Dumbledore!  
  
"We have to tell him everything!"  
  
At that moment, a long-bearded man with moon-shaped spectacles.  
  
"Tell me what? ---Ms. Granger?" 


	17. Confusion and Ambiguity Love and Hatred

Eve's POV  
  
Chapter 17- Confusion and Ambiguity. Love and Hatred.  
  
I still remember yesterday night vividly, as if it kept repeating over and over again in my mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Tell me what...Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore. How this man always appeared out of nowhere, I will never know.  
  
"Well-" Hermione started, obviously about to tell him a big speech, I cut her off.  
  
"Voldemort's got his flunkies that are trying to kill us" I said simply, my feelings were seriously getting played with these past few weeks and I was not about to cry  
  
over this. I cried way too much already. Dumbledore's eyes lost their usual sparkle.  
  
"I fear that is exactly what I came down here to tell you" Dumbledore said sadly. He looked older than ever.  
  
"What do you mean? You've known about this before?" said Nay, her eyes were wide, obviously in wonder of how he could have known.  
  
"You better come with me to my office-- all of you now" he said and swept out of the Common Room, all of us scrambling to follow him. As we were walking down  
  
the corridor, Harry put his arm around me, this calmed me down a little, yet I was still scared. "Jumping Jalapenos" Dumbledore whispered to the Gargoyles who were  
  
standing in front so the doorway to his office. They woke up groggily, ready to snap at anyone, but then they sprang to life and jumped aside once they saw it was  
  
Dumbledore. We walked up the stairs, my hand in Harry's, I saw Hermione hand in Ron's and made a note to ask her about it later. Apparently they weren't just  
  
"friends". We reached his office and he opened the doorway, standing in his office was a girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eve. I think, and" she suddenly had a slight look of jealousy in her eye, "Nay." she said Nay's name with an angry undertone, but only Nay  
  
and I noticed this.  
  
"Hey Ally" Harry said as if they were old friends.  
  
"Eve, Nay, this is Alyssa Calloway, she is in Slytherin but she also does a special job for me. She does a few errands for me" Dumbldore said geturing towards Alyssa.  
  
She stood staring at all of us.  
  
"Hi" I said.  
  
"Hello" Nay muttered, still a little confused about Alyssa.  
  
"This afternoon" Alyssa started, seriously and sadly at the same time, "Professor Dumbledore sent me to check up on your aunt and her husband, because a spy for The  
  
Order, informed us and said that Ben was in with Voldemort. When I got to the house, I saw your aunt, lying on the floor. I sent for St.Mungos----but it was too late---  
  
I'm sorry" she finished sadly. I was shocked, Harry hugged me, Nay started crying silently. I let go of Harry and ran over to Nay and hugged her, I had to be the strong  
  
one here.  
  
"How?" I asked plainly turning to Alyssa.  
  
"Aveda Kedavra curse" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who?" I asked. No one answered me, Nay was still crying silently, "WHO!" I shouted.  
  
"We have reason to believe it was Ben" Dumbledore said quietly, looking old and tired---showing weakness. Nay looked up at me, stopped crying, I saw pure hate in  
  
her eyes, the likes of which I never saw in her.  
  
"That Bastard will get his!" She said loudly. " She clenched her fists.  
  
"Yes and I will personally give it to him, even if I die trying" I said determinedly.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Why are you acting like this? Whets the matter!" I shouted, Harry had been extremely sullen, he had been like this since two days after we found out that  
  
Voldemort as after us. My aunt died but I wasn't even acting like this. Nay, on the other hand, was taking this hard. She would stay up in her rooms for hours on end,  
  
and when she actually came out, it was to see Draco, I would see her crying in his arms.  
  
"It's nothing" he said sadly.  
  
"No, it's something, and your not telling me what it is!" I yelled, I was getting frustrated, Harry was going on his romps again, and I never knew where he went and  
  
why, it was like this all the time now. After we had made up, he started going to who-knows-where again.  
  
"Eve, I am sorry but I can't tell you, you have to trust me" he pleaded.  
  
"Harry, I have been trusting, but now you are going into dangerous waters with me. What can be so secretive that you can't tell me? I thought you loved me, and in  
  
order to love, you must trust me, so why can't you tell me?" I said. I was really angry now.  
  
"Okay, fine I will, but promise me you won't get scared." Harry said cautiously.  
  
"I promise" I said happily.  
  
"Ok, well, my scar starting hurting when I met you. That can mean one of two things" he paused and walked over to the couch and sat down, we were in the common  
  
room, it was late at night, I went and sat next to him and turned to face him. The firelight made his eyes seem grander than they already were, I nodded, urging him  
  
to continue. "It can mean that you are either Voldemort in disguise" I gasped at this but he continued, "or it can mean that Voldemort is after you."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you keep going out" I said calmly.  
  
"Well, as soon as I got to Hogwarts, I went to see Dumbledore, I asked him why it was burning, he told me what I just told you about the two things. Well I wanted you  
  
safe, no matter what, I knew I loved you already. I didn't care if you loved me back, I had to keep you safe" he didn't continue as I jumped on him and hugged him  
  
tightly, not letting go, when I finally did let go, he continued, "I kept disappearing because Dumbledore said that Dementors and Death Eaters were being spotted in the  
  
Forbidden Forest, I would go out there and try to find them. I was not alone though" he said quickly as he saw the concern on my face, "Snape and McGonagall would  
  
go with me. We found a lot of Dementors, Snape was almost kissed once, but then about a few weeks back, we found a Death eater, he said that the time was getting  
  
nearer for you to die. I got seriously scared for you and I started going out there more and more patrolling and fighting." Harry finished his long speech looking tired and  
  
sad.  
  
"Oh my God Harry" I breathed, all this time, I thought he was trying to get away from me and now I find out that he was trying to protect me. I hugged him again and  
  
whispered into his ear, "I love you, I will always love you".  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Nay" Draco drawled when he came over and sat next to Nay and I in the Library. It was 1 week after we heard about my aunts death, Nay was beginning to  
  
accept it and the funeral was schedualed for the next day.  
  
"Well well, look what the cat dragged in" I said disgusted when he kissed Nay.  
  
"Oh, Eve, don't be so mean" Nay said jokingly.  
  
"Shoot, I'm being nice to him right now, I have so many cracks about his leather jeans up in my head, I just won't say them when your around" I said sweetly and glared  
  
at Draco, I smirked, he was holding his tongue because I was Nay's sister. I could see the pain on his face, I was enjoying this oh so much.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had quidditch practice" Nay said ignoring my comment.  
  
"Canceled" Draco said glaring at me; I could see that he wanted me gone. Hah! Fat chance, I was going to enjoy some part of my homework.  
  
"Interesting, don't you Slytherins have a game against us tomorrow, or are you guys too scared and forfeiting the game? Either way Gryffindor will win." I said sweetly,  
  
I knew I was getting on his nerves. I smirked.  
  
"Eve don't you have somewhere to be? Like the dog pound, where you belong" Draco sneered.  
  
"Ouch!" I faked a hurt face, "But you know, if it really comes down to it, you should be on a leash, we never know when you may bite" I laughed at my own joke and  
  
picked up my books, "Now Nay, take good care of Draco, if he starts to get irratated that means that he needs to be taken out for a walk". I smiled and left, I heard  
  
people in the library snickering.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to honor the life of Jenny Baxter" the priest began, he went on a little more, but I wasn't listening, I was sitting  
  
in the front pew next to Nay. I was crying in public for the first time since I heard the news, I would not cry in front of Nay before because I isn't want her or anyone  
  
to think I was over emotional. Dumbledore had let us out of Hogwarts and gave us a portkey for Lebanon. Now here we were, in an old chapel, my aunts cremated  
  
ashes on the alter. "-And so, her nieces, Evelyn Skairek and Nadine Skairek, would like to each sing a song in their memory of her. Singing first is Nadine." the priest  
  
said interrupting my thoughts and apparently Nay's too because she jumped at the sound of her name. I squeezed her hand, she forced a small smile and stood up and  
  
walked to the alter. She started singing "Fly" by Celine Dion, her angelic voice rang through the chapel.  
  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
  
Past the planets and the stars  
  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
  
And fly again  
  
I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to scream at her for marrying that bastard. We found out from the autopsy, before she was cremated, that she had bruisings from  
  
him beating her. I never knew, no one knew.  
  
Fly, fly precious one  
  
Your endless journey has begun  
  
Take your gentle happiness  
  
Far too beautiful for this  
  
Cross over to the other shore  
  
There is peace forevermore  
  
But hold this memory bittersweet  
  
Until we meet  
  
I wanted to scream at her for dying, for not saying good bye.  
  
Fly, fly do not fear  
  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
  
Above the universe you'll climb  
  
On beyond the hands of time  
  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
  
But I won't forget  
  
I wanted to scream at her for not waiting for me.  
  
Fly, fly little wing  
  
Fly where only angels sing  
  
Fly away, the time is right  
  
Go now, find the light  
  
As Nay finished, I saw her crying, tears rushing down her cheek, she came back and sat on the pew. Now it was my turn. I breathed in and stood up, the song I chose  
  
to sing had helped me so much during the past few days. It was "Through the Rain" by Mariah Carey, it reminded me of how my aunt suffered silently but always had  
  
the strength to carry.  
  
When you get caught in the rain,  
  
With nowhere to run,  
  
When you're distraught and in pain,  
  
Without anyone.  
  
When you keep crying to be saved,  
  
But nobody comes,  
  
And you feel so far away,  
  
That you just can't...  
  
Tears started to come down harder. I imagined all the pain she went through.  
  
Find your way home.  
  
You can get there alone.  
  
It's okay.  
  
What you say is...  
  
I wanted to hug her one last time.  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
  
I can stand up once again.  
  
On my own. And I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain.  
  
I wanted to take away all her suffering before she died.  
  
And if you keep falling down,  
  
Don't you dare give in.  
  
! You will arise, safe and sound.  
  
So keep pressing...  
  
On steadfastly,  
  
And you'll find what you need,  
  
To prevail.  
  
What you say is...  
  
Life was hard, but it had its joys, she never had the chance to find them.  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
  
I can stand up once again.  
  
On my own. And I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain  
  
I prayed to God as my voice sounded through the chapel  
  
And when the wind blows,  
  
And shadows grow close,  
  
Don't be afraid.  
  
There's nothing you can't face.  
  
And should they tell you,  
  
You'll never pull through,  
  
Don't hesitate.  
  
Stand tall and say...  
  
I started to put more passion into my singing as I thought about Ben and how I would kill him soon enough.  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
  
I can stand up once again.  
  
On my own. And I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
  
And every time I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain.  
  
I was starting to falter, but then I regained myself, I could do this, if not for me, then for Aunt Jenny.  
  
And I can make it through the rain,  
  
And stand up once again.  
  
And I'll live one more day,  
  
And I, I can make it through the rain.  
  
Oh yes, you can.  
  
You're gonna make it through the rain  
  
I finished the song off crying, I ran down the the alter steps and though the ailes all the way out the chapel. I ran to the nearest tree and put my back against it and slid  
  
down still crying. Hating everything.  
  
"Eve" said a familiar voice, I looked up and saw David, I suddenly filled with more hate than I ever felt before.  
  
"You!" I screamed. "You did this. You!"  
  
"No, but I would have liked to" said David smiling evilly. "That women had it coming" he put his head back and laughed. Suddenly there was movement behind David.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Nay, she was standing behind him with hate all over her face. David's wand was knocked out of his hand and rolled on the ground to the right  
  
of the tree. Someone leaned down and picked it up. The persons long black hair covered her face so I couldn't see who it was. Then when she stood straight, I saw her  
  
face.  
  
"Dirge!" I said in disgust.  
  
"I can handle this Lara" David said, annoyed.  
  
"Aperantly you can't Lauren" she said smiling. "Now you know I wouldn't want to spoil your points with the Dark Lord, but David, honey, you need my help" after she  
  
said this she walked straight over to David and gave him a long and powerful kiss. She handed him his wand and turned to me, ready to strike, but I was too quick.  
  
"AJARY" I shouted and Lara flew back. Nay and David were already shooting spells at each other. Lara got up.  
  
"JENTERHORN!" She screamed but I ducked. Spells were flying everywhere. Finally David fell and tripped and Nay had him in a lying position her wand at his heart.  
  
he screamed and Lara turned. I took the chance and fired a disarming spell. Lara fell to the ground. I walked over.  
  
"You move one inch and I will kill you" I said dripping with hatred. I saw her eyes dart, and I knew she was trying to think of a way to get out.  
  
"Stupefy!" Nay shouted at something behind me, I didn't dare look in case Lara tried to escape. Then Nay pointed her wand at David, but I interjected.  
  
"You take care of Dirge, leave David to me" I said and walked over to David with my wand still pointing at Dirge. When I got to David, Nay went over to Lara and  
  
pointed her wand at her stomach. I pointed my Wand at David's stomach and muttered a spell, he fell to the ground, looking surprised. Nay muttered a few words and  
  
the same happened to Lara. I turned to see what she had stunned earlier and saw a black robed thing lying on the floor. "That's a Death Eater" I breathed.  
  
"Yea and he was pointing his wand at you. Hurry! They won't be down long we have to go!" Nay said urgently when David started to stir. I took out the Portkey from  
  
my pocket and we both held on to it, the world started spinning. I started thinking of David and all that happened. It all made me stronger, a fighter. 


	18. Gryffindor vrs Slytherin

Chapter 18  
  
"Gryffindor vrs Slytherin"  
  
Nadine's POV  
  
I felt as lonely as ever. All I have left is my Sister. That creep, my Aunt married was dirt to me. Less than dirt. He was responsible for my parent's death. I had hate  
  
filling me. I showed it in my eyes. These days I snapped at everyone who spoke to me. I slipped on my gear and Quidditch robes on. I slipped my long blue hair,  
  
today, in a tight pony tail, so as not to get in the way of my flying. We had to win. Since this is my first game with the Slytherins, I wanted to show a great first  
  
Impression. As did Eve. Draco, however was going to play against me. I laughed to myself. Must be difficult to play against his girlfriend. I grabbed my firebolt and  
  
headed to the common Room.  
  
"Hey! About time! We're going to be late---" said Ron. Harry and Eve were discussing the game. I joined them. Ron was dressed as keeper since Wood left.  
  
Angelina was Quidditch capitan and Fred and George were the beaters. But since George had poisoned himself while testing some of their inventions called Sweets,  
  
he ended up in the hospital wing, magically paralyzed. Eve normally played Chaser in our old school, now she will be filling in as Beater until George hopefully  
  
recovers. She is really quite good at that position honestly.  
  
Hermione came by wishing all of us good luck and headed to the stands. I was nervous. Eve was not the slightest. She was perfectly calm. She was probably since her boyfriend was on the same team and had support.  
  
"Ready?" called Angelina in a nervous reck. I have been told that Ron was considerably a better player than before. Fred handed Eve George's club to her. We  
  
wished each other a final good luck and flew up high.  
  
"On my whistle, than" cried Madam Hootch. She threw the Quaffle, and the Snictch followed by the bludgers flew across the pitch. Harry immediately went off to  
  
look for it. Katie and Angelina both swept in to grab the Quaffle. Draco gave me a wink before he flew off to look for the snitch. I followed around trying to grab  
  
the Quaffle from Montague, whom had it tucked under his arm.  
  
While Lee, bellowed commentary from the stands, I found out that Harry had almost caught the Snitch, but Malfoy had distracted him off track. I felt a surge of hate  
  
to him for doing that. But after all. That as his job. Better not interfere, because at that moment, the Quaffle came right at me, I caught it and firmly held it and flew  
  
flat on my broom towards the Slytherin Goal. I looked back to see all Slytherins hovering dangerously behind me. When I turned in front, I heard Eve and Fred  
  
shout, "WATCH OUT!" A bludger came pelting towards me. Eve, having a faster broom than Fred, flew towards me with her club raised, But it was too late. I had  
  
been hit. I dodged the bludger half way, it only scathed me by the lbow, making me and my broom spin. Unfortunalty, I dropped the Quaffle, But Katie Bell  
  
grabbed hold of it inder me. I regained consciousness.  
  
I heard Lee, "OUCH, that must have been a bad blow, to Chaser Nadine! Bell takes the Quaffle and heads to Slytherin's goal!--"  
  
My elbow was bleeding very badly. But I had no time to complain. I followed Katie, she passed it to me where I threw with my left hand and meraculously scored.  
  
My gaze turned to Eve, who was trying to unseat a slytherin Chaser, "Get off!" she screamed as she hit a bludger to him, which unseated him completely. "Woops!"  
  
she said, turning to another player. Fred looked at her in a new light. I laughed.  
  
"Blimey, looks like Harry has seen the Snitch!" cried Lee, jumping up and down. McGonagall shouting encouraging phrases and cheering on Harry.  
  
Moments after I saw Harry speeding towards a gold glittering thing, Draco came after him.  
  
Ron was doing a very good job indeed. The score was 60 to 40 Gryffindor. If Harry would just catch the Snitch, I pleaded, my elbow was killing me. Eve and Fred  
  
were protecting the remaining chasers, since Katie and I were left. A Slytherin Beater unseated Angelina. We needed timeout.  
  
Before I could call Time-out, I heard Lee scream, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" I roar from the Crowd. I felt relief. My elbow was severely bleeding. Eve had a nasty  
  
cut across her eyebrow, and Fred got a giant bruise. Most of the Slytherin's had shed Blood.  
  
This was one bloody game. The victorious, yet sweaty Gryffindor team marched into the Hospital Wing to be treated. Harry was muddy, because chatching the  
  
Snitch required rolling in the mud to be caught. Draco came in after us with the Slytherin Team behind him.  
  
"Nice game, Potter," he muttered. Though it cost him alot to stretch out his hand. Eve had noticed this and jumped in front of Harry and shook his hand, rather  
  
painfully, squeezing it.  
  
"Well, I guess the best team won," she said, and smiled evillly.The dirt smudged on her nose became evident. Harry snickered. Draco muttered something and  
  
turned to me. "So? you okay?  
  
"Ya, It was nothing." I lied. It hurt a considerable amount. Madam Pomfrey had patched me up, though.  
  
Draco Turned back at Harry and Angelina, who was nursing a swollen knee. "The team and I, want a rematch."  
  
"Malfoy---" Harry began.  
  
"Draco! We won fair."  
  
"Look, Potter, you be there at the Pitch 5 pm. You and your team. We'll settle this fairly."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. I couldn't either.  
  
"FINE! We'll be there!" said Eve, eager not to end the fight. "Right Harry?" she said forcefully.  
  
"I guess so," said Harry, rubbing his neck, still sore. "Come, on, let's freshen up! We don't want to lose this!" cried Eve. The team mumbled and muttered something  
  
that oddly that sounded like: Whatever.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~  
  
"Well, where are they?" I moaned, hoping that it was cancelled. I was still sore from our last game which was only two hours ago.  
  
"Looks like they backed out!" cried Eve odiously! She laughed aloud hoping the Slytherins might hear her.  
  
"Oh no we didn't, Skairek" came a voice.  
  
Draco and the team walked out from one of the stands. Why was he asking like this? I thought.  
  
"Let's end this," said Draco barely in an audible whisper.  
  
Harry, Eve and Fred glared at them.  
  
We rose, my mind still racing about Draco. I saw a few of Gryffindor sitting in one of the stands. Slytherin spectators cheering on. One of whom- ---Lara Dirge and  
  
David Lauren nudged Eve, who followed my gaze, and got angrier. "What are they doing here!?" She cried.  
  
"I don't know," I said almost dreamily. They were both looking at us with pure hatred., What scared me the most was, that there was no teacher to supervise. They  
  
were certainly not at the game. They were up tp something.  
  
"Let's Go!" shouted Eve, beside me. The game started. We were half way, and doing fine, when suddenly I felt a jerk with my broom. I was spinning out of control.  
  
The broom was out of my control. I couldn't direct it. No one had seen me. Eve however, was moving out of control too. The broom was going and flying out of  
  
control. I was struggling to hang on for deer life. The broom gave one huge leap and Eve and I fell. ----fell from 50 feet in the air. Before I fell, I heard screams from  
  
the team and Eve falling somewhere next to me. I felt I had gone into a slow flow. And it went back. 


	19. The War Begins

Chapter 19-  
  
The War Begins  
  
I was slowing down. I felt my back slowly touch the wet grass of the Quidditch Pitch. I felt a searing pain, but instinctively, I looked over to Nay. She was lying down only a few feet away, her eyes closed, a pained expression on her face, and her hand grabbing her stomach.  
  
"Nay" I managed to whisper, my voice hoarse, "Nay, can you hear me?" I asked, the words, chopped up and barely audible. But Nay heard. Her eyes fluttered open. She gave me a small, weak smile.  
  
"Evelyn, Nadine, everything will be ok, just hold on" said a familiar voice, it was Dumbledore's. I felt someone picking me up, I closed my eyes, it hurt to much to keep them open. I smelled Harry's familiar cologne and felt better. He lifted me up with his strong arms from years of Quidditch. I felt myself being carried hurriedly to the castle.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I turned my aching head and saw Harry. I smiled although it hurt.  
  
"Your alive!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Of course, I would never leave you, mmmmm, I am so glad your here and safe. I need to tell you something." I faltered, my throat hurt, but I had to tell someone of David and Lara, Nay and I hadn't told anyone because then we would endanger their lives too.  
  
"SSHHH. You can tell me later" Harry said soothingly.  
  
"No this can't wait" I said urgently, things were starting to go black again, "David, Lara, they are in with Voldemort... stop them.... tell Dumbledore...please Harry..." My eyes closed... * * * "Eve! Eve wake up! Something terrible has happened!" I heard Nay screaming. I woke up and sat up straight, I moaned, it still hurt slightly to move.  
  
"What happened!" I said regaining my sense, "And why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion about a half hour ago, you wouldn't wake up so she couldn't give it to you too. Here drink this now that your awake" Nay said urgently. I took the purple potion from her hand and drank the sour liquid, almost immediately I felt a lot better.  
  
"Ok, now what has happened that is so terrible?" I asked starting to think clearly again.  
  
"It's Hermione!" Nay said sadly, "It was Lara and David who made our brooms spin out of control" Nay said stating the obvious.  
  
"Well duh, but what does that have to do with Hermione? And where are Lara and David, hopefully in Azkaban" I said hopefully.  
  
"No Eve, the Disapperated as soon as Dumbledore came, and----they took Hermione with them" Nay said sadly and drooped her head.  
  
"What!!!!!" I screamed, "How??"  
  
"While everyone was rushing to us, they took the chance and grabbed Hermione because she was trying to stop them from Disapperating" Nay said and shook her head.  
  
"Oh My God!" I screamed, "Where is she?" Hermione was one of my closest friends here, besides Nay.  
  
"We don't know, but Dumbledore needs to see you" Nay said quickly helping out of the bed and let me get dressed.  
  
* * * We ran to Dumbledore's office. When I got there, it as quite a site. Standing there were Kalee Tomsa, Draco Malfoy, Allyssa Calloway, Arwen Undomiel, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"What is everyone doing here?" I asked looking around at the wide variety of people.  
  
"Ah, I am glad you have come" Dumbledore said from his desk in the middle of the room. "Now that everyone is here I may begin. Here is what we know: Hermione Granger is missing, two of our students, Lara Dirge and David Lauren are in with Voldemort, Nay and Eve have something that VOldemort wants, and Vodemort is coming to power even stronger than before. I have asked you ten to come here now because you are the best hogwarts has to offer and-----I need your help" Everyone looked shocked, everyone except Harry and Draco, they had a look of sheer determination on their faces.  
  
"We have to go out there and find them" Draco said, Harry, Nay and I nodded. Ron gave a semi-nod, he was obviously still in shock over Hermione, so much in shock that when Dumbledore mentioned Voldemorts name, Ron didn't flinch.  
  
"You can't, there are Death Eaters patrolling outside, ready to come in here and kill everyone." Dumbledore said, shaking his head and his eyes were sad and sorrowful.  
  
"There must be a way out" I said clenching my fists at the thought of David and what he would do to Hermione.  
  
"I am afraid not, we have sealed the doors, no one can come in or out. All we can do is wait" Dumbledore said his voice faltering. Ron suddenly lifted his head, and I saw a look on his face that I had never seen before.  
  
"No!" Ron sad stubbornly, "we can't give up! Has Hermione ever given up when we thought there was no hope? No! And now when she needs us most, we are just going to stand here and wait?" Ron was shouting now.  
  
"Ron is right!" Fred piped up, " Hermione was a little bossy, but she was always there for everyone." George nodded, he couldn't talk, the poison still hadn't worn off fully.  
  
"Yea, she wasn't my friend but she always made me feel better when I was down" Arwen said.  
  
"I didn't care to know her, but she is still a person, and if I were in her position, I would want someone to save me. So I guess I'm in" Kalee said evenly.  
  
"I guess since everyone here is so passionate about it, I think we will figure out a plan" Dumbledore said, hope in his voice. Everyone in the room nodded, suddenly the door whipped open. In came Professors McGonagall and Snape came in.  
  
"Sir, they are not doing anything, as if they are waiting for some kind of orders" Professor Snape said worriedly.  
  
"Well I think they are-" Dumbledore was cut off as the door slammed opened again. This time it was Professor Spencer.  
  
"Sir, the ministry found Hermione's body, she is still alive but badly hurt, my father took her personally to the Tree of Dair. She should be safe, but we need someone to go to her with medical supplies since my father was----killed by a Death Eater (at this Professor Spencer hung her head but continued}. I can't and you can't because the Death Eaters know what we look like" Professor Spencer said urgently.  
  
"Well, then we will have to send someone they wouldn't think we would send, someone they don't know the face of, someone who looks like a lost student, someone who knows where the tree is" Dumbledore and Professor Spencer looked straight at me. I knew who needed to go, I did. I nodded my head. "Now Eve, I can't guarentee that you will arrive their safely, we don't know exactly how many Death Eaters there are and where exactly they are but- "  
  
"No need, Professor Dumbledore, I know what I need to do" I said quickly. I went over to Nay and hugged her tightly. She didn't let go. 


End file.
